Black out
by Komachu
Summary: Les bladers décident de faire une fête pour célébrer leur victoire sur Némésis. Mais le lendemain ils se réveillent tous sans aucun souvenir de la fête, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer durant cette fête et pourquoi se réveillent t'ils tous dans des endroits différents ainsi que parfois étranges ? (Rated T pour allusion)
1. Chapitre 1

**Moi : Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ Devinez ce que j'ai prévu... ^^**

 **Kyoya : Notre mort ?**

 **Ryuga : Nous torturer ?**

 **Moi : Pas vraiment non. ^^ Disons que vous allez surtout galérer.**

 **Ryuga : Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer encore ?**

 **Moi : Tu verras bien, ^^ alors ?**

 **Kyoya : Komachu ne possède pas beyblade metal fight.**

 **Moi : Merci, et maintenant réveil ! ^^**

* * *

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Aïe aïe aïe... Ma tête... J'ai super mal à la tête... Où est-ce que je suis ? J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et me rendis compte que j'étais dans un lit. Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, je ne reconnais pas cet endroit... Où est-ce que je suis tombé ? Je tournai la tête vers l'autre côté du lit et me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seul. Oh oh... Je crois comprendre ce qui a du se passer... Il y a environ 2 semaines, nous avons réussi à vaincre Némésis, tout le monde croyait que Ryuga était mort mais on l'a finalement retrouvé. Hier soir nous avions préparer une fête pour célébrer notre victoire sur Rago et Némésis. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'état de faiblesse de Ryuga l'avait rendu plus... Gentil et sympa. Je me suis même lié d'amitié avec lui. À vrai dire ça fait longtemps que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui alors je me disais que son changement de caractère serait une chance de me rapprocher de lui. Je me relevai un peu pour m'asseoir et tournai encore la tête pour essayer d'identifier la personne endormie à côté de moi. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc : là, couché à côté de moi, se trouvait le grand empereur dragon lui même. Malgré ma douleur entre les jambes je me précipitai hors du lit, récupérai mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre, me rhabillai et déguerpis en quatrième vitesse de la chambre. En passant devant le miroir de la chambre je remarquai une série de suçon sur ma poitrine et sur mon cou, je mis ma veste de sorte qu'aucun de ses suçons n'étaient visibles et sorti pour de bon cette fois. Une fois dehors je me rendis compte que je me trouvais dans un hôtel. Une fois sorti du bâtiment je reconnus vite la ville et décidai de ma rendre au B-Pit voir les autres. J'ai beau tout essayer je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'hier soir... Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est d'être allé à la MBB pour la fête et après c'est le trou noir. Ryo ne nous aurait jamais permis de boire de l'alcool alors que nous sommes mineurs alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Parvenu devant le B-Pit je remarquai qu'il était fermé. S'il est fermé ça veut dire que les autres sont toujours à la MBB non ? Une fois arrivé à la MBB je passai la porte et... Oh la vache...

* * *

Tout était sans dessus-dessous ! Les murs portaient des traces de coups, de griffures et autres dommages tandis que les meuble étaient soit cassés, soit balancés par les fenêtres brisées, soit je ne sais où en bordel. On aurait dit qu'une guerre avait eu lieu ! Il faut que je retrouve les autres ! Mais avant que je ne puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas dans la pièce un bruit se fit entendre.

*CRAC*

Soudain, quelque chose tomba juste devant moi, c'est pas passé loin ! Les hélices du plafond sont tombées juste devant moi ! Sauf que sur l'une des hélices se trouvait une masse de cheveux blancs que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître. Si Ryuga se trouve déjà dans une chambre d'hôtel c'est que ça ne peut-être que Ryuto son petit frère. Après les événements de Némésis les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés grâce à Gingka et les deux étaient présents à la fête d'hier soir. Malgré sa chute Ryuto dormait profondément et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se réveiller. J'ai peut-être une idée... J'allai à la cuisine et revins quelques minutes plus tard avec un seau d'eau glacée en main. Je le balançai sur Ryuto qui se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant.

Ryuto : Ahhhhh ! C'est froid ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!

Kyoya : Salut Ryuto, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Ryuto : Hier soir ? Euh... Maintenant que tu le dis... Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'être venu à la MBB pour la fête avec mon frère mais après... Rah j'ai mal à la tête en plus...

Kyoya : Ouais moi aussi, allez lève-toi, on va chercher les autres et voir si ils se souviennent de quelque chose.

Ryuto se leva et observa le désordre qui règnait dans la pièce.

Ryuto : Quoi qu'on ait fait, on a fait fort, ça c'est clair... Dis, t'aurais pas trouver mon frère par hasard ?

Kyoya : *rougis* N-Non non ! T-T'es la première personne que j'ai trouvé, allez viens on doit se grouiller !

Ryuto : Mmh...

Je commençai à fouiller toute les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, Ryuto se décida enfin à m'aider. Je ne préfère pas lui dire que j'ai vu Ryuga. Si ça se trouve lui non plus ne se souvient pas de cette nuit, ainsi il ne saura pas que c'était moi ! J'ai plus qu'a prier pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien lui non plus. Rien au rez-de-chaussée, autant monter. Je grimpai donc au premier étage avec Ryuto pour fouiller les chambres. Le premier étage aussi était pas mal en désordre. Chaque chambre que l'on visitait n'avait soit plus de lit, sûrement balancé par la fenêtre brisée de la chambre, soit était dans un bordel encore pire. À un moment, j'entendis Ryuto hurler, je fonçai voir Ryuto qui était devant la porte de la salle de bain d'une des chambres.

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ryuto : I-Il... U-Un l-l-

Kyoya : Crache le morceau !

Ryuto : Il y a un lion dans la salle de bain !

J'ouvrai la porte et effectivement il y avait un lion endormi dans la salle de bain avec une Madoka complètement apeurée qui avait la tête du lion sur ses genoux.

Madoka : *chuchote* A-Aidez moi !

Kyoya : Sérieusement ? Vous avez peur d'un simple lion ?

Madoka : *chuchote* T'es conscient qu'il peut me manger ?!

Kyoya : *soupir*

Sérieusement les gens n'ont rien dans le ventre, c'est rien du tout un lion ! J'entrai dans la salle de bain, pris le bras de Madoka et la ramenai dans la chambre avec Ryuto. Le mouvement réveilla le lion qui me regarda comme s'il allait m'attaquer. Je lui lançai un regard noir ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le calmer et de se recoucher avec peur. Madoka et Ryuto en eurent le souffle coupé.

Madoka : Alors là j'y crois pas...

Kyoya : Bon Madoka tu sais où sont les autres ?

Madoka : Non, ce matin je me suis réveillée avec un mal de crâne horrible et un lion endormi sur mes genoux.

Ryuto : Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Madoka : Hier soir... Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'être allée à la fête avec Gingka et Kenta mais après c'est le black out.

Kyoya : Comme Ryuto et moi, bon ben on n'est pas plus avancé nous...

Ryuto : Continuons de chercher les autres.

Madoka : Attendez !

Ryuto et moi on se retourna vers Madoka.

Madoka : Et si l'un d'entre eux s'était fait dévorer par le lion ?!

Ah ça je n'y avais pas penser... Je regardai Ryuto puis notre regard dériva sur la porte bien fermée de la salle de bain.

Ryuto : Éloignons cette éventualité pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? ^^'

Kyoya : D'abord on retrouve tout le monde, si quelqu'un manque à l'appel on pourra prendre cette éventualité au sérieux.

Ryuto : Mais d'ailleurs, d'où il sort le lion ?

Madoka, Ryuto et moi on se regarda quelques instants dans le silence le plus complet jusqu'à ce que je me décide à briser le silence.

Kyoya : Ne cherchons pas... -_-'

On se remit tous les trois à fouiller le reste des chambres sans trouver personne. Je me demande où sont passés les autres, d'ailleurs est-ce qu'ils sont au moins restés dans le bâtiment ? Si ça se trouve on va devoir les chercher dans toute la ville ! Je sens que la journée va être longue... -_-'

* * *

 **Moi : Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous reviendrez pour le prochain chapitre. ^^**

 **Ryuto : Au fait d'où il sort le lion du coup ?**

 **Moi : J'en ai aucune idée. ^^**

 **Tous : -_-'**

 **Moi : Bon et ben review please et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Moi : Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! ^^**

 **Ryuto : Quand est-ce que tout ça finira... TT_TT**

 **Moi : On a à peine commencé ! ^^ Il y aura pire après ! ^^**

 **Ryuto : Laissez moi partir ! TT_TT**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight. ^^**

* * *

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Avant d'aller explorer un autre étage Madoka, Ryuto et moi nous asseyons sur les marches d'escalier pour faire le point.

Madoka : Récapitulons, combien de personne avons nous à retrouver ?

Ryuto : Bah déjà y a mon frère, Gingka, Kenta... Bah tout les blader légendaire en faite !

Madoka : Je vais faire une liste sur mon ordinateur, dès qu'on retrouve quelqu'un j'enlèverais son nom de la liste.

Je regardai Madoka faire la liste tandis qu'on rajoutait des noms au fur et à mesure jusqu'à arriver à se résultat :

 **Gingka**

 **Kenta**

 **Ryuga**

 **Chris**

 **Aguma**

 **King**

 **Masamune**

 **Benkeï**

 **Tsubasa**

 **Yu**

 **Yuki**

 **Thiti**

 **Dynamis**

 **Bao**

 **Kakeru**

 **Zéo**

 **Tobi**

 **Nile**

 **Damure**

 **Jack**

 **Damian**

 **Dashan**

 **Meï-Meï**

 **Chi-Yun**

 **Chaoxin**

 **Julian**

 **Sophie**

 **Wales**

Madoka : Pourquoi avons nous invités autant de personne ?!

Kyoya : Bah moi j'ai invité mon équipe et mon frère après l'autre idiot à fais venir ses potes d'Amérique.

Madoka : Et Gingka a décidé d'inviter les Wang Hu Zhong et Excalibur... *soupir* On est pas sorti si on doit tous les retrouver...

Ryuto : Moi je suis sur qu'on aura pas tous à les chercher, après tout je pense que la plupart vont se réveiller et revenir à la MBB non ?

Madoka : À moins qu'ils se réveillent dans une situation semblable à la mienne, moi ça fait un moment que j'étais réveillée !

Kyoya : On a plus qu'a ouvrir l'œil alors...

Madoka envoya la liste à Ryuto et à moi sur nos téléphones pour qu'on puisse prévenir les autres si on trouvait quelqu'un. Nous avons décidés de nous séparer : Ryuto fait l'étage au dessus tandis que Madoka fouille le dernier étage pendant que moi je dois aller en ville voir si je ne trouve personne. Comme je connais bien la ville ils ont décidés de me donner cette tache, super... Même en connaissant la ville ça va prendre un temps fou pour tout fouiller ! Je sortais donc du bâtiment en laissant Ryuto et Madoka fouiller de leur côtés tandis que moi je me mis à arpenter les rues de la ville, à peine 5 minutes après avoir commencé les fouilles j'entendis quelqu'un hurler et malheureusement pour moi je finis par reconnaître la voix...

Masamune : AU SECOURE !

Je me dirigeai vers la provenance de la voix et tombai sur une scène plutôt... Bizarre. Il y avait Masamune agrippé tout en haut d'un lampadaire avec au pied du lampadaire une otarie qui essayait de grimper vers Masamune. Décidément je ne sais pas se qu'il s'est passé à cette fête mais ça devait être une véritable guerre mondial... Je soupirai et entra dans la supérette en face de la scène et acheta du poisson, ensuite je me dirigeai vers l'otarie et attira son attention avec le poisson, une fois l'attention de l'animal détourné de Masamune je lançai le poisson le plus loin possible et comme je le pensai l'animal parti chercher la nourriture, libérant ainsi Masamune de la "monstrueuse otarie".

Kyoya : Tu peux descendre !

Masamune se débattait pour descendre et fini par tomber du haut du lampadaire sur le sol en béton.

Kyoya : Et un de moins...

Je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro de Madoka.

"Madoka : Kyoya t'as trouvé quelqu'un ?"

"Kyoya : Ouais j'ai trouvé le clown d'Amérique."

Masamune : Hé !

"Madoka : Je préviens Ryuto qu'on a trouvé Masamune, continue de chercher en ville et ne perd pas Masamune des yeux !"

"Kyoya : Super..."

Je finis par raccrocher et me tourner vers Masamune.

Kyoya : Bon, est-ce que tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

Masamune : Hier soir ? Euh... Ben je suis venu à la MBB avec Zéo, King et Tobi et après... Euh...

Kyoya : Je vois... Ça nous avance pas beaucoup tout ça... -_-' Bon maintenant allons chercher les autres, ils sont peut-être dans les parages.

 _Pdv Madoka_

Après l'appel de Kyoya j'envoyai un message à Ryuto pour enlever Masamune de la liste de recherche, même avec Masamune en moins il reste encore du monde... Je continuai ma promenade dans la MBB en fouillant au peigne fin toute les pièces, en se moment même je me trouve devant la porte d'une des chambres du bâtiment, je mis la main sur la poignet et ouvris la porte... Et tombai sur des singes en train de saccager la chambre ! Ils sont en train de tout casser ! L'un des singe est même en train de se balancer sur le lustre au plafond ! Mais d'où ils sortent tous ?! D'abord le lion et maintenant des singes ?! On a braqué une animalerie ou quoi ?! (Komachu : Bah en faite... Rêvez pas, no spoil. ^^) Bref... Je refermai la porte aussi vite que je l'avais ouverte, une fois la porte fermée j'entendis quelque chose se briser contre la porte pile là où ma tête était il y a deux seconde, j'ai eu chaud ! Je continua ma route jusqu'à arriver devant un ascenseur, j'appuyai sur le bouton et quand la porte s'ouvris je vis des tonnes d'emballages d'hamburger avec au milieu du tas un Gingka endormi et bavant. Nan mais je rêve ! J'entrai dans l'ascenseur et secoua Gingka, aucune réaction. Il continue de dormir et de baver en répétant "Hamburger" dans son sommeil. Bon... Je crois savoir quoi faire... Je pris une grande inspiration et criai :

Madoka : OH MON DIEU ! UN HAMBURGER GÉANT !

Gingka : Où ça ?!

Défi réussi. Gingka resta un moment immobile assis dans le tas de papier d'emballage d'hamburger puis fini par tourner la tête pour regarder le monde chaotique qui l'entourait. Il posa finalement les yeux sur moi.

Gingk : Madoka ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?!

Madoka : Et bien... Est-ce que tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ?

Gingka : Bah on est aller à la fête de la MBB avec Kenta et... Euh... Bah je me souviens plus.

Madoka : Super... Et un de plus qui se souviens de rien... -_-'

Gingka : Personne ne se souviens d'hier soir ?!

Madoka : Non personne.

Gingka : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait...

Madoka : Je me le demande... Bon je vais prévenir Ryuto et Kyoya qu'on t'a retrouvé...

Gingka : Kyoya et Ryuto ? Attend deux minutes là... Qui est là et qui doit on encore trouver ?

Madoka : En faite se matin Kyoya c'est réveillé en premier en pleine ville sans souvenir de la fête alors il est venu à la MBB et il a trouvé Ryuto qu'il a fini par réveiller. Ils ont fouillés la MBB et m'ont trouvé dans l'une des salles de bain avec un lion sur mes genoux que Kyoya a vite calmé, moi ça faisait déjà un moment que j'étais réveillée mais bon... Ensuite on a fait une liste des personnes manquantes et on est chacun parti les chercher dans un secteur différent. Ryuto est à l'étage en dessous, Kyoya est en ville et moi je suis là. D'ailleurs Kyoya vient de trouver Masamune en ville.

Gingka : Attend... T'avais un lion su les genoux ?! Et Kyoya l'a calmé ?!

Madoka : On te racontera ça plus tard, pour le moment je dois surtout prévenir les autres que tu n'es plus sur la liste des "À Trouver".

Gingka : Ok...

Je ressorti mon téléphone est envoya un message à Kyoya et Ryuto, disant que j'ai retrouver Gingka. Bon et ben plus qu'a continuer les recherches...

 _Pdv Ryuto_

Après avoir reçu les deux messages de Madoka disant que elle et Kyoya avaient trouvés Masamune et Gingka je continuai mon périple dans les long couloir de la MBB. J'étais à l'étage du secrétariat, de l'infirmerie et des salles d'entrainement. Quand je voulu entrer dans l'infirmerie je me rendis compte que celle-ci était fermé à clef, heureusement que les clé sont au secrétariat. Je fis donc un détour au secrétariat chercher les clefs quand je tomba sur le dit secrétariat dans un brodel monstre, aussi vu l'état du reste de l'immeuble ça ne m'étonne pas trop... Je regardai le meuble où sont d'habitude posés les clefs mais le meuble était vide. Je me résignai donc à fouiller la pièce à la recherche de ses foutus clé pour finalement ne rien trouver. MAIS ELLES SONT OU SES PUTAIN DE CLEFS ?! Attend... Et si quelqu'un avait pris les clefs et c'était enfermé dans l'infirmerie ? Là où il y a tout les médoc et les aiguilles ? Oh bordel... Je fonçai à l'infirmerie et tentai de défoncer la porte mais je ne fut récompensé que par une épaule douloureuse. Je pris finalement mon lanceur et lançai ma toupie contre la serrure se qui eut pour effet de l'ouvrir. En récupérant Dragonis j'ouvris la porte et entra dans l'infirmerie qui bizarrement était en ordre. Rien n'avait bougé ! Je m'aventurai tout de même dans la pièce pour vérifier que personne n'était présent et sorti.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce je me rendis compte que ma bouche était sèche, j'ai super soif... Je décidai donc tout naturellement de descendre à la cuisine prendre une limonade (je crois qu'ils en on à la MBB). Une fois arrivé je me dirigeai vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et- OH MY GOD ! KAKERU ?! Kakeru était recroquevillé dans le frigo complètement gelé et tremblant !

Kakeru : A-Aid-de-de m-moi à s-sort-tir...

Je sortis Kakeru du frigo et l'amenai dans le salon ou je le mis près d'un chauffage en marche avec une couverture sur les épaules.

Kakeru : M-Merci-ATCHOUM !

Ryuto : Mais comment tu t'es retrouvé là dedans ?!

Kakeru : Au-aucune idée...

Ryuto : Tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ?

Il y eu un léger silence ou Kakeru sembla se concentrer et chercher dans sa mémoire, puis il releva la tête vers moi et me dit :

Kakeru : N-Non...

Et un amnésique en plus un ! Je soupirai, pris mon portable et appelai Kyoya pour lui dire que j'avais retrouvé son petit frère adoré... Oui Kyoya est très protecteur envers son frère, j'imagine déjà l'état de mes pauvres oreilles quand je vais lui dire où j'ai retrouvé son frère... Aïe aïe aïe... J'appelai finalement Kyoya qui fini par décrocher au bout de quelque sonneries.

"Kyoya : Allô ?"

"Ryuto : Kyoya c'est Ryuto, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un."

"Kyoya : Qui c'est cette fois ?"

"Ryuto : Bah en fait... C'est ton frère."

"Kyoya : QUOI ?!"

J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille alors que même éloigné j'entendais Kyoya gueuler des truc du genre "Comment il va ?!""Où tu l'as trouvé ?!""Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?!" et j'en passe... Je finis tout de même par réussir à en placer une pour répondre à toute ses questions, à la fin de l'interrogatoire je passai le téléphone à Kakeru qui parla lui même à son grand-frère, lui expliquant sa situation mieux que moi. Kakeru fini par raccrocher et me rendit mon téléphone pour que je puisse envoyer un message pour prévenir Madoka que Kakeru n'était plus sur la liste des "À trouver". Même avec trois personnes de trouver il nous reste quand même pas mal de monde... Je me demande quand même...

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à cette fête ?**_

* * *

 **Moi : Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils trouveront plus de personne dans le prochain chapitre, parce que sinon la fic va durer 1 siècle...**

 **Kyoya : Oui et c'est tout le contraire de ce qu'on veut... Oh et d'ailleurs... POURQUOI T'AS MIS MON FRÈRE DANS UN FRIGO ?!**

 **Kakeru : Je me pose la même question !**

 **Moi : Bah en faite c'est une histoire drôle, tu vas voir tu vas rire c'est juste que... Euhhm... À plus ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça revient ici tout de suite espèce de sale- !**

 **Kakeru : Ce dialogue a été censuré pour cause d'abus de mot vulgaire. Bon et ben comme Komachu est occuper à fuir mon frère je vais le dire à sa place... Review please ! ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Moi : Et me revoilà enfin pour le chapitre 3 ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer cette fois ?**

 **Moi : Et bien... *regarde quelque feuilles* Vous allez trouver... Environ 7 personnes, voir plus.**

 **Ryuga : Je vais être trouvé ?**

 **Moi : Dégage toi ! T'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre normalement !**

 **Ryuga : Normalement hein ? *s'enfuit dans le chapitre (ou en tout cas essaie)***

 **Moi : Non Ryuga reviens ici tout de suite ! *part à sa poursuite***

 **Kyoya : Euh... Bon ben... Komachu ne possède pas beyblade metal fight ?**

 **Moi : *crie depuis le chapitre* Merci !**

 **Kyoya : *soupire* Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça déjà ?**

* * *

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Kyoya : Bon maintenant il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Je me tournai vers Masamune qui me suivait à travers la ville jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au parc où nous nous trouvons.

Masamune : À propos de quoi ?

Kyoya : Et bien... Pour commencer : Où t'es tu réveillé ?! Parce que je sais très bien que tu n'as pas pu te réveiller tout en haut de se lampadaire comme ça !

Masamune : Bah en faite... Je me suis réveillé il y a environ une demi-heure dans une ruelle et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il y avait cette... Cette chose juste devant moi ! Elle voulait me manger !

Kyoya : Elle voulait te manger hein... *soupire*

Comment est il humainement possible d'être si con ?!

Kyoya : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait exactement quand tu dis qu'elle a essayé de te manger ?

Masamune : Et bien, quand je me suis réveillé elle avait la tête sur moi et elle me regardait de manière... Bizarre... On aurait dit qu'elle me dévorait des yeux et qu'elle voulait me manger ! Alors je me suis lever et je suis sortie de la ruelle mais cette bête ma suivit et elle ma coursé dans toute la ville jusqu'à se que je réussisse à me mettre à l'abri là haut.

... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi est-ce que je dois toujours être entouré de personne qui n'ont pas plus de 2 de QI ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au monde pour mériter ça ?!

Kyoya : Oh bon sang... Ok alors maintenant ne dit plus rien je t'en supplie ne dit plus un mot ! J'en ai assez des idioties qui sortent de t'a bouche...

Je me retournai vers le parc et demandai trèèèèès gentiment (vous sentez l'ironie ?) de m'aider à fouiller le parc pour espérer trouver quelqu'un qui puisse peut-être se souvenir de quelque chose. Finalement nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté, Masamune fouillait les espaces de jeu tandis que moi je fouillai le côté forêt du parc, mais plutôt que de me concentrer sur le chemin je me concentrai plutôt en hauteur au niveau des branches, après tout, j'ai déjà vu deux ou trois de mes potes bourré se retrouver endormi dans un arbre les lendemains de fêtes, et j'avoue que c'est assez drôle à voir... Soudain je vis entre les feuilles des arbre du violet pâle, au début je me suis dit que c'étais peut-être des fleurs quand la seconde d'après je me suis rendu compte que nous étions presque en hivers et que les arbres ne produisaient plus vraiment de fleur en cette période de l'année.

Je m'approchai de l'arbre où je voyais la couleur étrange et je vis autre chose qui attirai mon attention, une jambe. Une jambe qui pendait de l'arbre sans bouger, je retraçai le chemin de la jambe me menant au reste du corps jusqu'à découvrir finalement qui était perché là haut, et sans surprise pour moi je vis le visage de Dynamis, endormi paisiblement dans l'arbre. Je savais qu'il aimait les endroit en hauteur alors je me doutai qu'il serait sois dans un arbre, sois sur un toit voir pire...

Kyoya : Dynamis ? T'es réveillé ? Ho Dynamis !

Bon au moins je sais qu'il dort profondément... Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire... Je mis un coup de point dans l'arbre se qui suffit à faire tomber Dynamis que j'entendis s'exclamer quand il eut touché le sol.

Dynamis : Aïe !

Dynamis était assis par terre à mes pieds se frottant le dos quand un branche d'arbre tomba sur sa tête l'étourdissant et lui donnant une bosse sur la tête, je me retînt de rire et lui proposai plutôt mon aide qu'il accepta volontiers. Je l'aidai à se relever et évidement je lui posai les même question qu'aux autres, et lui aussi me répondit la même chose que les autres :

Dynamis : Non je me souviens pas... Mais et les autres ?

Kyoya : Pour l'instant on a pas trouvé grand monde et personne ne se souviens de rien...

Dynamis : Bon il reste qui a trouver ?

Je lui montrai la liste sur mon téléphone et lui expliquai que Masamune était avec moi quand soudain...

Masamune : KYOYA ! Kyoya vient vite !

Quand on parle du loup... J'entendis Masamune crier au loin dans la forêt, Dynamis et moi nous décidâmes à aller trouver Masamune en courant. Arrivés au bout de la forêt on voyait une falaise et Dynamis et moi nous stoppons immédiatement, à ma gauche je vis Masamune complètement hystérique qui me criait de venir l'aider, je détournai mon regard de lu et vis enfin se qui l'effrayait tant. Le bord de la falaise s'étendait beaucoup plus d'un côté et sur cette partie du bord qui pouvait céder d'un moment à l'autre, se trouvait une voiture. Mais pas n'importe quel voiture, c'était celle de Ryo. Enfin l'une de ses nombreuses voitures, Dynamis et moi allons rejoindre Masamune qui pointa la voiture du doigt en disant :

Masamune : Quand je me suis approché de la voiture j'ai vu des trucs bouger dedans, je crois qu'il y a des gens à l'intérieur !

Je m'approchai un peu de la voiture en faisant attention à ne pas faire céder le bord de la falaise et vis des ombres bouger à travers les vitres tintées de la voiture, c'était des ombres à formes humaines, je crois en voir deux... Oui c'est ça deux ombres d'humains. Je toquai à la vitre du coffre attirant l'attention des ombres, j'entendis un bout du dessous de la falaise se détacher et tomber se qui me fit reculer pour éviter d'en faire tomber plus. Ce qui est sur c'est que les personnes dans cette voitures son mal barré... Ou alors... J'ai peut-être une idée mais pour ça il faut réussir à communiquer avec les personne à l'intérieur de la voiture et ça ça risque d'être compliquer si il n'ouvre pas au moins une vitre.

Kyoya : Hého ! Vous m'entendez ?! HO !

J'entendis un bruit puis un cris poussé à l'unisson :

? et ? : QUOI ?!

Masamune, Dynamis et moi nous regardons tout les trois, reconnaissant les deux voix et criant tout les 3 à l'unisson :

Kyoya, Masamune et Dynamis : JACK ?! DAMIAN ?!

Damian : Oui quoi ?!

Masamune : C'est nous les gars ! Masamune, Kyoya et Dynamis !

Jack : Oh merci mon dieu... Aidez nous ! Chaque fois qu'on essai de sortir de la voiture la falaise à l'air de céder et c'est pareil quand on essai de faire marche arrière avec la voiture !

Kyoya : Tu peux ouvrir le coffre ?

Jack : Euh... Oui attend je vois un bouton là !

La porte du coffre de la voiture s'ouvrit en grand montrant les têtes de Jack et Damian à l'arrière de la voiture.

Kyoya : Essayez de sortir par là !

Jack et Damian se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent, ils réussirent à aller dans le coffre et à poser pied à terre puis à sortir de la voiture, on entendit la falaise s'affaisser et on vit le sol commencer à se fissurer.

Dynamis : Courez !

Jack et Damian courèrent vers nous pour se mettre hors de la zone de danger, une fois en sécurité à nos côtés, le bord de la falaise sur lequel était la voiture céda et la voiture tomba dans le gouffre avec les rochets, on s'approcha tous du bord pour voir la voiture de Ryo percuter le sol pour que quelque seconde plus tard elle explose et prenne feu.

Damian : On a eu chaud la !

Je me retournai vers Damian et Jack et je percutai quelque chose, ils étaient tout les deux torse nu avec leur t-shirt et leur veste à la main, et... C'est des suçons que je vois sur leur cou ?!

Kyoya : Euhm... Damian ? Jack ? Dans quel tenue vous êtes vous réveillé ?

Les deux se regardèrent et rougirent, ils levèrent leur mains pour cacher leur suçons et mirent à la va-vite leur haut. Bon j'avoue que Ryuga ne m'a pas loupé non plus mais moi au moins j'ai fait l'effort de bien les cacher ! Après que Damian et Jack se soit rhabillés nous nous sommes tous assis par terre et avons commencé à discuter de se qui est arrivé à Damian et Jack, d'après leur récit ils se sont réveillés dans cette voiture sur le falaise et chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de sortir la falaise manquait de s'écrouler. D'après eux ils se sont réveillés il y a presque une heure et quand j'ai évoqué le sujet de la tenue dans laquelle ils se sont réveillé ils ont rougit et j'entendis Damian marmonner qu'il avait mal à un certain endroit, crois moi moi aussi j'ai mal...

Après cette petite discutions je me rappelai qu'il fallait que j'envoi un message à Madoka et Ryuto pour le dire qui j'ai trouvé, je leur envoyai à tout deux le même message "J'ai trouvé Dynamis endormi dans un arbre au parc et j'ai trouvé Jack et Damian dans une voiture au bord d'une falaise, ils étaient torse nu et plein de suçon, quand ils sont sorti de la voiture elle a chuté dans le ravin et a explosée. PS : C'étais la voiture de Ryo."

 _Pdv Madoka_

Après avoir continuer à parler avec Gingka et à fouiller l'étage je reçu un message de Kyoya expliquant qu'il avait trouvé Dynamis, Jack et Damian en plus de Masamune et que l'une des voiture de Ryo avait explosé dans un ravin. Bon ben on va devoir expliquer ça à Ryo !

Madoka : Gingka ! La voiture de ton père a explosé !

Gingka : Il en a plusieurs alors on s'en fiche !

Ouais enfin on verra bien si Ryo s'en fiche de retrouver le bâtiment sans dessus dessous...

Madoka : Bon on a encore pas mal de monde à trouver alors on se bouge !

Gingka et moi on continuait à chercher dans le bâtiment le moindre signe de vie en fouillant toute les chambres malgré le bazar monstre et les animaux qui se trouvaient dans certaine chambre comme les singe la dernière fois, finalement nous sommes venu avec des bananes et ils se sont tenu tranquilles pendant qu'on fouillait la chambre-

Gingka : Madoka viens vite !

J'allai rejoindre Gingka dans l'une des chambre qu'il fouillait quand j'entendis un bruit provenant justement de la chambre, Gingka se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, l'air attentif.

Gingka : Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici...

Je ne dis rien et écouta attentivement jusqu'à entendre un bruit, comme un cri étouffé... Puis un bruit de coup, ça vient du placard !

Madoka : Ouvre le placard !

Quelque meuble se trouvaient devant le placard, on les bougea pour enfin atteindre la porte du placard qui était coincé. Après plusieurs essai on réussi finalement à ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur King assis dans le placard.

Gingka et Madoka : King ?!

King : Oh enfin ! J'ai bien cru que j'allai rester coincé ici !

Il sorti du placard et s'étira

King : Au faite vous vous souvenez de se qui c'est passé hier soir ?

Décidément...

Madoka : Toi aussi hein...

King : Quoi moi aussi ?

Gingka : Bah en faite...

On lui expliqua toute la situation, les réveilles, l'amnésie, les disparus et les trouvés.

King : On est dans la merde...

Finalement on se remit vite au recherches Gingka, moi et King. Avant de reprendre les recherches j'ai quand même prévenu King pour les divers animaux se trouvant dans l'immeuble et je lui ai dit aussi dans quel chambre se trouvait le lion, après tout on en voudrait pas un mort dans le bâtiment... Enfin si il n'y en a pas déjà... Au bout d'environ 10 minutes c'est King qui nous appela cette fois.

King : Hé venez voir !

Gingka et moi nous sommes précipités dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait King pour le voir avec un Yuki endormi sur le balcon.

Gingka : C'est Yuki !

On se précipita à leur côté et on secoua Yuki jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil.

Yuki : Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe...

Malgré son air endormi il regarda la pièce et sorti de son air endormi pour regarder la pièce l'air choqué.

Yuki : Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?!

Madoka : Justement on voudrait bien savoir nous aussi, tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

Yuki : Hier soir ? Bah on est allé à la fête et... J'arrive pas à me rappeler !

King : Ouais nous non plus...

On lui expliqua à son tour la situation du jour puis on lui dit les noms des personnes trouvés et de celles encore disparus.

Yuki : Je me demande quand même se qui a pu arrivé, Ryo ne nous aurait jamais laissé boire de l'alcool et je ne crois pas que j'en aurais bu même si il y en avait, et puis même avec de l'alcool c'est impossible que tout le monde soit amnésique !

Gingka : Quand mon père va savoir tout ça...

King : On sera foutu...

Madoka : Bon, je vais prévenir les autres qu'on vous a trouvés toi et King...

Je sorti mon ordinateur portable et envoya à Kyoya et Ryuto que Gingka et moi avions trouvé King et Yuki et que eu non plus ne se souvenaient de rien avant de repartir fouiller le reste de l'immeuble avec Gingka, King et Yuki.

 _Pdv Ryuto_

Environ une demi-heure après avoir reçu le message de Kyoya nous disant qu'on serait dans la merde quand Ryo reviendrait et accessoirement qu'il avait trouvé Dynamis, Damin et Jack je reçu un nouveau message mais de Madoka cette fois nous disant à moi et à Kakeru que Gingka et elle avaient trouvé King et Yuki aux étages du dessus tandis que nous... Ben on avait toujours trouvé personne depuis Kakeru.

Kakeru : Je me demande ou est passé tout le monde n'empêche, parce que on est nombreux quand même ! Y en a bien quelques uns ici !

Ryuto : Ouais mais je pense que y en a pas mal qui sont en ville surtout, ton frère a déjà trouvé 4 personnes !

Kakeru : Ouais mais moi je suis sur qu'il y a des gens ici il suffit juste des les trouver !

Après avoir trouvé Kakeru j'ai commencé à fouiller la salle commune tandis que lui fouillait les divers placards présents dans les couloirs. Il faut dire que la salle commune était dans un sale état comme le reste du bâtiment d'ailleurs...

Ryuto : C'est un vrai capharnaüm ici... C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Même moi qui suis chasseur de trésor je galère à retrouver des gens ! Enfin bref... J'essayais de remettre les meubles à leur place (pour ceux qui n'étaient pas jeter par la fenêtre) pour avoir une meilleur vu d'ensemble et quand je retournai l'un des canapés qui a été mit à l'envers sur le sol je découvris Kenta, encore endormi, et qui avait surement passer la nuit sous se canapé dans l'écart qu'il y avait entre le siège et le dossier. Ça ne doit pas être très confortable...

Ryuto : Kakeru vient vite ! J'a trouvé Kenta !

Pendant que Kakeru venait en courant dans la salle commune, je réveillai Kenta avec mes cris précédent qui s'assit et s'étira avant de nous voir.

Kenta : Ryuto ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai mal à la tête...

Kakeru : Tu te souviens de la fête d'hier soir ?

Kenta : La fête ? Bah je suis venu avec Gingka et Madoka mais après... Vous vous en souvenez vous ?

Ryuto : Non rien du tout, aucun d'entre nous ne se souviens de rien...

Kenta : Mais où sont passés les autres ?

Finalement Kakeru et moi avons tout expliqué à Kenta et lui avons même demandé si il savait ou était l'une des personnes disparu mais visiblement il n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient les autres ni de comment il avait atterris sous ce canapé aussi.

Kakeru : Plus qu'à continuer les recherches alors...

J'aidai Kenta à se relever tandis que nous suivions Kakeru dans les couloirs de la MBB pour continuer nos recherches ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment, je vis une porte qui était entrouverte, je finis par aller voir avec Kakeru tandis que Kenta cherchait derrière les autres portes. Quand Kakeru et moi avons passés la porte nous nous sommes rendu compte que c'était une grande salle ou il y avait plein de cartons et autre vieux meubles, c'était une sorte de grand débarra sauf que la pièce était tout aussi sans dessus dessous que le reste de l'immeuble, mais ça ça ne m'étonne plus trop maintenant... Kakeru et moi nous sommes mis à fouiller les cartons et les recoins de la pièce jusqu'à se que Kakeru m'appelle affolé.

Kakeru : Ryuto regarde !

J'allai rejoindre Kakeru et regardai le carton qu'il venait d'ouvrir, dans ce carton se trouvait Tithi endormi.

Ryuto : Sérieusement ?!

Je sortis Tithi du carton et le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien réveillé.

Tithi : Non mais ça va pas ?!

Kakeru : Est-ce que tu te souviens d'hier soir ? C'est très important !

Tithi : Hier soir ? Bah il y avait la fête de prévu !

Ryuto : Oui mais est-ce que tu t'en souviens de la fête ?

Tithi : Je suis d'être venu avec Dynamis mais après ça...

Il avait l'air un peu perdu pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Bon moi je pari qu'il se souvient de rien, aller dans 3... 2... 1...

Tithi : Je me rappel de rien !

J'en étais sur...

Kakeru : Je commence à me dire que personne ne se souvient de rien...

Ryuto : Pareil...

Kenta : Tithi !

Je tournai la tête et vis Kenta dans l'encadrement de la porte qui fini par aller au côté de Tithi et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Kenta : Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Tithi : Non je me souviens de rien...

Kenta : T'inquiète pas Tithi je suis sur qu'on trouvera quelqu'un qui pourra nous dire se qu'il c'est passé... Hein les gars ?

Il se tournèrent vers moi et Kakeru.

Kakeru : Bien sur ! Il faut jamais perde espoir !

Kenta et Tithi sortirent de la pièce tout sourire tandis que Kakeru et moi nous regardâmes l'air découragés. Pour moi c'est foutu...

Kakeru : Tu devrais envoyer un message à Madoka et à mon frère pour dire qu'on a trouvé Kenta et Tithi.

Ryuto : À oui c'est vrai, j'allais oublier.

Je finis donc par sortir mon portable et à envoyer un message à Kyoya et Madoka leur disant que j'avais trouvé Kenta et Tithi en plus de Kakeru.

Kakeru : On est foutu hein ?

Ryuto : Ouaip et pas qu'un peu...

 _Pdv Ryuga_ **(Komachu : Mais c'est qu'il a réussi a venir ce salop ! (voir blabla de début))**

Aïe... Putain de gueule de bois... Attend... Gueule de bois ? Mais j'ai pas bu hier ! Euh... Enfin je crois... J'ouvris finalement les yeux et je vis d'abord le plafond, mon regard dériva finalement vers le reste de la chambre et je me rendis vite compte que ce n'était pas ma chambre. Je me relevai un peu trop vite à mon goût (ce qui me donna le tournis) tandis que je regardais le lit qui était à défait de l'autre côté du lit alors que mes vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Quand je vis mon boxer par terre je regardai sous les draps pour voir que effectivement j'étais nu. Mais tout ses éléments me firent réaliser une chose, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un et je ne m'en souviens même pas !

Non non non non non non ! Non ! La seule personne avec qui je veux couché un jour c'est Kyoya bordel ! Oui je l'aime et alors ?! Ça fait déjà longtemps et maintenant qu'on a enfin réussi à être ami je veux pas gâcher ça en lui disant que je l'aime mais là ! Qui que ce soit il ou elle n'a pas intérêt à le dire à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Kyoya ! En espérant que c'est pas lui surtout parce que je l'aime peut-être mais j'étais bourré bordel !

Enfin bref, je sortis du lit et me rhabilla non sans remarqué deux suçon dont un sur ma clavicule et l'autre en bas du cou, assez bas pour que je puisse le cacher avec mon sweet-shirt. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans la chambre je sortis et j'entendis des voix familières venant de la chambre d'en face. Je m'approchai de la porte et collai mon oreille à la porte pour mieux entendre et au bout de quelque minutes d'écoute je fini par reconnaître les voix. Je finis par entrer brusquement dans la chambre sans frapper.

Ryuga : Aguma ?! Bao ?!

Aguma et Bao ont sursauté tandis qu'ils étaient dans le lit, torse nu (voir plus mais la couverture cachait le reste). Ils rougirent tout les deux alors que je remarquai les quelques suçons qu'ils avaient eux aussi.

Bao : R-Ryuga ? M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où sont les autres ?

Ryuga : J'en sais rien, je me suis réveillé dans la chambre d'en face il y a quelques minutes, d'ailleurs vous sauriez pas avec qui j'ai couché par hasard ?

Aguma : Tiens toi aus-aïe !

Bao venait de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Aguma.

Bao : On se souvient de rien d'hier et perso je sais pas du tout avec qui tu as pu couché mais par contre moi je sais qui m'a... Enfin tu vois quoi !

Aguma : Moi non plus je sais pas, désolé.

Ryuga : Attend... Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'alcool à la fête d'hier ?

Bao : Je crois pas, Ryo nous aurait tué si on en avait ramené vous croyez pas ?

J'avais pas pensé à ça... Le père de Gingka a du nous passer au peigne fin avant de nous laisser seul faire la fête.

Ryuga : Oui mais alors comment ça se fait qu'on ai les mêmes effets qu'une grosse gueule de bois ?

Aguma : Ça j'en sais rien... Vous croyez qu'on devrait chercher les autres ?

Ryuga : Tu crois qu'ils peuvent se souvenir de quelque chose ?

Bao : Ça on ne le saura que quand on les retrouvera... Tu veux bien... ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me retourna leur laissant leur intimité pour s'habiller, quelque minutes plus tard ils étaient habillés et nous sommes sortis de leur chambre.

Bao : Bon ben... Plus qu'a trouver les autres !

Plus qu'a prié pour qu'ils se souviennent d'un truc les autres... Bon ben... Allons-y !

* * *

 **Ryuga : *sourit* Je t'avais dit que j'arriverais à venir !**

 **Moi : Espèce de sale-**

 **Ryuto : Je préfère censuré ce passage pour contenu vulgaire.**

 **Moi : *course Ryuga pendant qu'il se fou de ma gueule***

 **Ryuto : Review please ?**

 **Moi : Merci ! *Prend sa tronçonneuse, l'allume et course Ryuga avec***


	4. Chapitre 4

**Moi : Coucou tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Encore...**

 **Madoka : Et qui vas t-on encore trouver ?**

 **Moi : Mmh... Je sais pas trop, je verrai au fur et à mesure du chapitre ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : En gros tu sais pas du tout se que tu vas faire...**

 **Moi : Exactement ! ^^**

 **Tous : -_-'**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas beyblade metal fight, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **J'en profite pour** **passer un petit coucou à Wonderinn qui a l'air de beaucoup aimer cette fic, je tenais à te dire que j'adore tes fics et que je suis vraiment contente de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui est aussi folle du RyuKyo que moi, c'est tellement dur à trouver, je suis trop folle. XD**

 **Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je crois que le prochain va beaucoup te plaire aussi... Non non pas de Spoil ! (Appart en MP :) ) Bon en attendant je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4_**

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Après avoir reçu un message de mon frère me disant que lui et Ryuto avaient trouvés Kenta et Thiti je l'annonçai aux autres et on reprit les recherches. On faisait actuellement le tour des commerçants voir si l'un d'entre eux n'avaient pas vu l'un d'entre nous en leur montrant des photos. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis Dynamis m'appeler.

Kyoya : Quoi ?

Dynamis : Tu devrais venir voir ça.

Je suivis Dynamis jusqu'à un magasin de jouet dont les vitres étaient cassées, laissant des trous assez grand pour qu'une personne puisse passé. la porte était défoncé et ouverte, Dynamis et moi sommes rentrés dans le magasin et nous avons pu voir que l'intérieur du magasin était dans un bordel monstre. Nous nous sommes regardé un peu inquiet en sachant que l'un d'entre nous avait pu faire ça.

? : Qui êtes vous ?

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes un homme au comptoir d'une des caisses du magasin portant un badge, probablement un employé.

Dynamis : Bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche de nos amis vous n'auriez pas vu l'un d'entre eux par hasard ?

Employé : Appart le fou qu'y est venu nous dévaliser je n'ai vu personne.

Kyoya : À quoi il ressemblait ?

Employé : Je ne voyais pas très bien, il était tard et je fermais le magasin quand il a débarqué et tout cassé.

Dynamis : Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a volé ?

Employé : Seulement quelque jouet.

Kyoya : Même pas d'argent ?

Employé : Non, mais ce qui est sur c'est que je le reconnaîtrai si je le voyais.

Dynamis et moi nous regardâmes puis nous avons sorti nos téléphones pour lui montrer des photos de nos amis disparue. Dynamis n'avait pas beaucoup de photo des gens restant à trouver et pourtant c'est sur l'une des sienne que l'employé à tilté.

Employé : C'est lui ! Je le reconnais c'est bien lui qui ma dévalisé la nuit dernière !

Je regardai le portable de Dynamis et vit la photo, sur la photo était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu. Oh non... Pas Chris... Et mais... Pourquoi Dynamis a une photo de Chris sur son portable ?

Kyoya : Pourquoi t'as une photo de Chris sur ton portable toi ?

Dynamis : *rougis* Euh... B-Ben c'est juste que... Enfin... Chris est un ami et donc j'ai une photo de lui...

Mmh... C'est louche tout ça... Bah pas le temps d'y réfléchir, allons trouver Chris !

Kyoya : Vous savez dans quel direction il est parti ?

Employé : Oui il est parti par là, j'avais appelé la police mais il est parti avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

La police ? Oh génial... Comme si on avait pas déjà assez d'emmerde comme ça ! Je soupirai et parti dans la direction pointé par l'employé du magasin accompagné de Dynamis jusqu'à arriver sur un parking privé. Sur le parking je vis de minuscules billes colorées, comme celle des pistolets en plastique, comme ceux... Vendu dans un magasin de jouet ! J'avançai dans le parking avec Dynamis jusqu'à voir un corps inerte au sol avec des cheveux blond en bataille et des pistolet en plastique dans les mains. Chris... Je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer... Dynamis se précipita au côté d'un Chris inconscient l'air inquiet. Ok là c'est sur il y a de l'amour dans l'air...

Dynamis : Chris ! Chris !

Dynamis tenta de la réveiller en le secouant un peu pendant quelque minute jusqu'à ce que finalement Chris commence à ouvrir un peu les yeux.

Dynamis : Chris ! Ça va ?

Chris : O-Où est-ce que je suis... Et pourquoi j'ai autant mal à la tête...

Kyoya : C'est une longue histoire...

Dynamis aida Chris à se relever un peu.

Chris : Pourquoi j'ai des flingues en plastique moi ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier ? J'ai aucun souvenir de la fête...

Et un de plus un !

Kyoya : Et bien en fait...

Dynamis et moi lui racontons donc tout les événements c'étant produit depuis mon réveil jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve, y compris son effraction chez le vendeur de jouet.

Chris : Bah ça m'en fera une de plus à ma longue liste de crimes...

Kyoya : Bon, Dynamis va prévenir les autres pendant que j'envoie un message aux autres.

Dynamis prit Chris avec lui et parti voir les autres tandis que je sortais mon portable. Après avoir envoyé le message disant que Dynamis et moi venions de trouver Chris je décidai d'explorer plus le coin voir si je ne trouvai pas quelqu'un en chemin quand passant devant une ruelle j'y vis une scène... Surprenante. Un hippopotame dormait profondément dans la ruelle avec sur son dos un Dashan lui aussi profondément endormi. Je me retîns d'exploser de rire et allai plutôt réveiller Dashan non sans oublier de prendre une photo avant.

Kyoya : Dashan ? Hé ho Dashan !

Je le secouai un peu le réveillant.

Dashan : ... Kyoya ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là... E-Et sur quoi je suis exactement ?

Koya : Relève toi d'abord et on parlera après...

Dashan quitta le dos de l'hippopotame et failli crier quand il vit sur quoi il avait dormi la nuit dernière.

Dashan : U-Un Hippopotame ?! M-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!

Kyoya : C'est pas le seul animal atypique qu'on ai trouvé

Dashan : Tu m'expliques ?

Je réexpliquai donc toute la matinée à Dashan qui lui non plus ne se souvenait de rien.

Dashan : Et là il manque qui ?

Kyoya : Pour le moment il manque encore Ryuga, Aguma, Benkeï, Tsubasa, Yu, Bao, Zéo, Tobi, Nile, Damure, Meï-Meï, Chi-Yun, Chaoxin, Julian, Sophie et Wales.

Dashan : Ah ouais quand même... Ça en fait du monde à trouver...

Kyoya : Ouais mais on est 3 groupes à chercher on trouvera probablement tout le monde dans pas longtemps. Viens je vais dire aux autres que je t'ai trouvé.

J'emmenai Dashan vers le reste de mon groupe et envoyai un autre message à Madoka et Ryuto disant avoir trouvé Dashan sur le dos d'un hippopotame dans une ruelle. Je crois qu'ils vont bien rire...

Enfin bref, après avoir trouvé Dashan mon groupe et moi avons continué les recherches jusqu'à ce que Damian et Jack m'appelle et m'amène dans un magasin de fringue pour fille.

Kyoya : Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Damian : Bah tu nous a dit de regarder dans tout les magasins c'est ce qu'on fait !

Kyoya : *soupir* Et pourquoi vous m'avez appelé alors ?

Jack : La vendeuse croit reconnaître Sophie.

Je me tournai vers la vendeuse en question que me pointai Jack et lui montrai une autre photo de Sophie.

Kyoya : C'est elle ?

Vendeuse : Oui il me semble l'avoir vu hier entrer dans la boutique mais je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu sortir...

Je rangeai mon téléphone et allai fouiller la boutique avec Damian et Jack à la recherche de Sophie. Je continuai mes recherches et j'atterris au rayon lingerie. C'est dans ces moments là que je suis content d'être gay...

? : Kyoya !

Je me retournai et vis Damian m'appeler

Damian : On a retrouvé Sophie viens !

Je suivis Damian qui m'emmena dans les cabines d'essayage du magasin. Il ouvrit un rideau et je vis Sophie endormi assise contre le mur de la cabine avec des fringues disons... Coloré. Elle portait un grand chapeau, de grosse lunette de soleil au reflet rose, une longue veste verte ainsi qu'un t-shirt jaune et une jupe rouge, tout ça au dessus de ses vêtements normaux. Je me tournai vers Damian et Jack qui avaient l'air d'êtres sur le point d'exploser de rire. Bon ok j'avoue moi aussi.

Kyoya : C'est vous qui lui avez mis ses fringues ?

Jack : Même pas, on l'a trouvé comme ça.

Damian se pencha vers Sophie dans l'idée de la réveiller.

Kyoya : Attend !

Il s'arrêta et me regarda. Je pris une photo de Sophie avec mon portable.

Kyoya : Maintenant tu peux la réveiller.

Damian roula des yeux et secoua Sophie qui se réveilla.

Sophie : Hein... D-Damian m-mais où sommes nous ? E-Et pourquoi je porte ça moi ?

Elle enleva les lunettes et le chapeau et se regarda.

Damian : Et bien...

Jack : On t'a trouvé comme ça

Kyoya : Et j'imagine que tu ne te souviens pas de la fête d'hier soir...

Sophie : La fête ? Ah oui j'y suis allé avec Julian et Wales mais après je me souviens de rien... Vous savez se qu'il c'est passé vous ?

Kyoya : Justement voilà le problème...

On lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

Sophie : *soupir* Génial... Et Julian et Wales on les a retrouvé ?

Damian : Non pas encore mais t'inquiète on devrait bientôt les retrouver.

Sophie enleva les vêtements coloré et sorti du magasin avec nous pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Je ressortis donc mon téléphone pour envoyer un autre message aux autres leur disant que Damian et Jack avaient trouvé Sophie.

Je commence vraiment à douter qu'on retrouve quelqu'un qui se souvient de quelque chose... Plus qu'à espérer...

 _Pdv Madoka_

Pendant que je continuais les recherches accompagnés de Gingka, King et Yuki je reçu 3 messages de Kyoya nous indiquant que lui et son groupe avaient trouvés Chris, Dashan et Sophie. D'après Kyoya Chris aurait dévalisé un magasin de jouet et volé des pistolets en plastique tandis que Dashan aurait été retrouvé sur le dos d'un hippopotame alors que Sophie était endormi dans une cabine d'essayage avec des photos pour accompagner les messages. Il faut bien l'avouer on a pas pu retenir nos rires. Après notre petite crise de fou rire collective sur la photo de Sophie nous avons repris nos recherches jusqu'à arrivé devant un petit escalier menant au toit. King et Yuki sont restés en bas tandis que moi et Gingka avons décidé d'aller voir.

Arrivé en haut des escalier nous avons ouvert la porte et sommes tombés sur le toit de la MBB qui été presque désert. Oui j'ai bien dit presque. Car sur le toit se trouvait des tonnes de ruban et de feux d'artifices ainsi qu'un corps inerte près du bord du toit. Gingka et moi nous précipitons vers la personne inconsciente et l'amenons plus loin du bord. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons finalement remarqué que la personne inconsciente n'était autre que Tsubasa.

Gingka : Tsubasa ?!

Nous l'appelons et le secouons jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Tsubasa : Qu'est-ce que... Gingka ? Madoka ? On est où là ?

Madoka : Sur le toit de la MBB, on va t'expliquer.

On aida Tsubasa à se relever et on lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

Madoka : Enfin voilà... Maintenant on cherche des gens qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qu'il c'est passé hier soir et surtout on cherche ceux qui manque à l'appel. Tu te souviens de la fête toi ?

Tsubasa : Non désolé, je me souviens juste d'être venu avec Yu mais après c'est le trou noir total.

Madoka : Je m'en doutai un peu, à force on fini par se dire que ça sert plus à rien de poser la question...

C'est vrai quoi, personne se souvient à quoi ça sert de demander maintenant ?

Gingka : Allez viens, King et Yuki sont en bas.

Nous emmenons donc Tsubasa en bas et croisons King et Yuki qui continuaient de chercher dans les autres pièces du bâtiment.

Yuki : Tsubasa ! Tu étais sur le toit ?

Tsubasa : Ouais, il semblerait que j'ai fais un somme là haut...

King : Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Tsubasa : Désolé les gars mais je suis aussi perdu que vous...

Ils soupirèrent et finalement nous reprîmes tout les cinq nos recherches. Au bout de quelque minute, j'entendis King appeler moi et les autres. Je rejoignis King et les autres qui avaient ouvert la porte de la buanderie et jeta moi même un œil dans la pièce. Oh... Yu... Yu était dans la pièce. Yu était endormi dans la buanderie. Yu était suspendu par son haut sur un fil à linge endormi dans la buanderie. Que faut il faire ? Rire ou pleurer ? Tel est la question...

King lui avait l'air d'avoir fait son choix vu qu'il se tenait à côté de moi, mort de rire. Yuki semblait déconcerté par la scène tandis que Gingka retenait ses rires et que Tsubasa gardait son air neutre habituel. Je me dévouai pour aller décrocher Yu et le poser par terre. Une fois à terre je le secouai pour le réveiller.

Yu : Hhnnn... Hein ? Quoi ? C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ?

Madoka : Oui et depuis longtemps ! Aller lève toi.

Yu se leva et nous regarda.

Yu : Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé hier ?

Vous voyez ! Même plus besoin de poser la question !

Madoka : *soupir* On en sait rien justement...

Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre

Yu : Bah pourquoi ? Personne se souvient d'hier soir ?

Il nous regarda un à un, rien qu'en voyant nos regard il sut que personne ne se rappelaient de rien.

Yu : Oh la galère !

Au final on répéta toute l'histoire à Yu.

Yu : Et Tithi et Kéké ?! On les a retrouvé ?!

King : T'inquiète Ryuto et Kakeru les on trouvé toute à l'heure, on retournera les voir quand on aura trouvé tout le monde.

Yu paru content de la réponse et parti avec nous chercher d'autre personne. On fini par passer une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherches avant que Yuki n'ouvre une porte et finisse par nous appeler.

Yuki : Hé tout le monde venez voir !

Nous nous regroupions autour de Yuki qui nous montra la porte ouverte sur un placard à balais dans lequel était assis Julian, endormi au milieu des balais et des produits ménagés.

Madoka : Oh bon sang...

Julian Julian Julian... C'étais la dernière personne que je pensai retrouver dans un tel endroit... Cette fois c'est Gingka qui se dévoua pour le réveiller.

Julian : O-Où suis-je ?

Gingka : Euh... Dans un placard à balais...

Julian : Pourquoi suis je ici ? Et que c'est il passé hier soir ?

King fini par lui raconter le même scénario que nous avions déjà répété tant de fois. Au final Julian se releva, dépoussiéra ses vêtements et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les réajustant et les lissant au passage.

Julian : Allons trouver les autres.

Madoka : Commencez sans moi, j'envoi un message aux autres.

C'est vrai, avec tout ça j'ai oublié de prévenir les autres de la trouvaille de Tsubasa, Yu et Julian ! J'envoyai donc un message à Ryuto et Kyoya à ce sujet et repartis à la recherches des autres.

 _Pdv Ryuto_

Au bout d'une heure de recherches nous n'avions toujours rien trouvé tandis que je recevais petit à petit des messages de Kyoya et Madoka indiquant qu'ils avaient déjà trouver Chris, Dashan, Sophie, Tsubasa, Yu et Julian. Y en a qui ont de la chance...

Ryuto : Madoka et son groupe viennent de trouver Tsubasa, Yu et Julian.

Kakeru : Sérieux ? La chance ! Nous on trouve personne depuis plus d'une heure et eux ils trouvent tout le monde d'un coup ! J'ai limite l'impression qui y a plus personne à cette étage !

Kenta : Continuons à chercher, il y a encore des pièces qu'on a pas fouiller.

C'est moi ou se bâtiment est un putain de TARDIS* ?! (Référence à Doctor Who voir définition à la fin du chapitre)

Tithi : Hé les gars venez !

Nous rejoignons Tithi qui avait ouvert la porte de la salle informatique dans laquelle se trouvait Chaoxin, suspendu au plafond par une sorte de corde l'air un peu paniqué tandis qu'un alligator attendait sagement au sol que Chaoxin descende et lui serve de déjeuné.

Chaoxin : Aidez moi !

Je regardai Kakeru qui regardait l'alligator silencieusement l'air en profonde réflexion. Oh non...

Ryuto : Kakeru... Ni pense même pas !

Il sourit simplement, fonça dans la pièce, prit une autre corde qui pendait (il y en a partout dans la pièce) et sauta sur l'alligator, enroulant la corde autour de l'alligator tandis qu'il se débattait. On aurait dit un véritable rodéo. J'étais sur qu'il allait faire ça... Les Tategami sont une famille de fou... Au final l'alligator fini KO avec un Kakeru triomphant sur son dos. Il descendit du reptile et s'approcha de Chaoxin, toujours suspendu à la corde.

Kakeru : Tu peux descendre tu sais...

Chaoxin lâcha la corde et posa pied à terre l'air soulagé.

Chaoxin : Merci... Par contre si les autres vous demande vous pouvez ne pas dire que j'avais peur ? S'il vous plaît ? J'ai une réputation à tenir vous comprenez... Avec les filles tout ça...

Ouais d'accord je vois... -_-'

Ryuto : Bon... Allons trouver les autres...

Finalement Kenta et Tithi expliquèrent la situation tandis que moi et Kakeru continuons les recherches. Au bout d'un moment, Kakeru fini par nous appeler lui aussi. Il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de réunion, la salle était presque entièrement détruite.

Kenta : On dirait que Ryuga est passé par là.

Tithi : Ou Aguma ! Lui aussi il est super fort !

Kakeru : Ni l'un ni l'autre.

Kakeru avait l'air choqué, je lui demanda pourquoi mais il me montra tout simplement la table de réunion cassé en deux. Au début je ne compris pas trop jusqu'à regarder sous la table et voir Damure endormi entouré de serpent. Attend... DAMURE ?! Alors là j'y crois pas... C'est pas possible que ce soit lui qui ait détruit la salle ! Il est tout maigrichon et il a pas beaucoup de force alors détruire toute une pièce ? Lui ? Impossible ! Non non et non ! Quelqu'un d'autre à du détruire la pièce parce que là c'est physiquement impossible !

Kenta : C-Comment on fait pour les serpents ?

Chaoxin : Je sais pas mais comptez pas sur moi pour les virer !

Tithi : Vu comment tu t'es débrouillé face à l'alligator t'inquiète on a pas pensé à toi une seconde !

Les plus jeunes éclatèrent de rire tandis que Chaoxin parti plus loin bouder.

Kakeru : Ryuto regarde !

Je regardai dans la direction indiqué par Kakeru et vit que Damure se réveillait.

Ryuto : Damure !

Damure : Mmh...

Damure se frotta les yeux, l'air encore endormi avant de lever les yeux vers nous.

Damure : Kakeru ? Ryuto ? Q-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier ?

Ryuto : On en sait rien, nous non plus on se souvient pas.

Damure : Moi je me souviens juste d'être venu à la fête avec Nile et Benkeï et après plus rien...

Kakeru : Nous c'est pareil, tu verrais l'état de l'immeuble. En plus on doit chercher tout le monde...

Damure : Je vais venir vous aider.

Damure sorti de sous la table et se redressa, attirant l'attention des serpents de la salle.

Ryuto : Euh... Damure ? Attention y a des serpents là...

Damure : Des serpents ? Oh vous inquiétez pas, les serpents m'aiment bien c'est bon.

Et c'est ainsi que Damure traversa la pièce, observé attentivement par les serpents sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bougent. Comme si Damure était leur dieu... Au final il nous rejoins dans la couloir.

Kakeru : Je m'y attendais pas à celle là...

Ryuto : Moi non plus...

Damure : Au faite on est que ça ?

Damure montra le reste du groupe.

Ryuto : Non attend je vais t'expliquer.

Je lui expliquai donc la situation depuis mon réveil jusqu'à sa trouvaille.

Damure : J'espère qu'on trouvera bientôt tout le monde.

Kakeru : Normalement il reste que : Nile, Chi-Yun, Meï-Meï, Ryuga, Zéo, Tobi, Benkeï, Aguma, Bao et Wales à trouver...

Je regardai la liste des "À trouver" voir si il avait raison et effectivement tout ceux qu'il a cité son encore introuvable. Il a une bonne mémoire...

Tithi : Bon on continu de chercher ?

Kakeru : Ouaip. Allons y les gars !

On se remit donc à fouiller les innombrables pièces du rez-de-chaussé jusqu'à arriver vers la porte de derrière menant donc derrière le bâtiment. Tithi ouvrit sans hésiter la porte et fouilla dans la ruelle avec Kenta jusqu'à ce que Kenta regarde dans le conteneur à ordure et qu'il cri.

Kenta : Les gars venez voir j'ai trouvé quelqu'un !

Nous nous précipitâmes vers le conteneur et nous vîmes Benkeï endormi au milieu des poubelles. Tout le monde moi y compris se boucha le nez à cause de la puanteur émanant des ordures.

Ryuto : Qui se dévoue pour aller dans la benne réveiller Benkeï ?

Tout le monde regarda Kenta qui aussitôt essaya de se faire le plus petit possible.

Kakeru : C'est toi qui l'a trouvé alors c'est toi qui y va Kenta.

Kenta : Mais ça pu trop là dedans !

Chaoxin : Vas y qu'on en finisse !

Kenta dégluti et finit par sauter dans la benne, atterrissant sur Benkeï mais ne le réveillant pas le moins du monde, Kenta se bouchant toujours le nez et cria sur Benkeï.

Kenta : RÉVEIL TOI Y A DES HAMBURGERS GRATUITS !

Benkeï : Hamburger gratuit ?! Où ça ?!

Au moins ça l'a réveillé...

Kenta : Benkeï !

Benkeï : Mais qu'est-ce que je fais dans une benne à ordure ?

Kenta : On t'expliquera mais sortons plutôt de la ça pue trop...

Benkeï et Kenta sortirent de la benne et Kenta expliqua toute l'histoire au blader de Dark Bull.

Benkeï : Moi non plus je me souviens de rien, comment on va faire ?

Ryuto : Moi je vais surtout envoyer un message aux autres pour le dire qu'on a trouver Chaoxin, Damure et toi avant de reprendre les recherches...

Je sortis donc mon téléphone, indiquant à Madoka, Kyoya et à leur groupe qui nous avions trouvé et aussi dans quelle situation ils étaient, photo à l'appuie, sans oublier Chaoxin parce que franchement j'en ai marre de son ego surdimensionné alors je vais pas mentir aux autres et lui donner tout le mérite alors qu'il avait aussi peur qu'un enfant de 4 ans ! Après avoir envoyé le message je repris les recherches avec le reste de mon groupe, espérant tout de même trouver mon frère. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé...

 _Pdv Ryuga_

Aguma, Bao et moi sommes sortis de l'hôtel et avons regardé les environs.

Bao : Les gars, dites moi que l'un d'entre vous sait se repérer dans cette ville.

Aguma et Bao me regardèrent.

Ryuga : Non mais moi je connais pas la ville ! Quand je suis venu j'ai jamais quitté la Nébuleuse noir ou les hôtels !

Aguma : Super... On va devoir tourner en rond jusqu'à tomber sur la MBB du coup...

Il a pas tord sur ce coup la... Mais attendez... Comment j'ai fais pour venir hier soir ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Ryuto était avec moi.

Ryuga : Bon trouvons la MBB et les autres et voyons si l'un d'eux se souvient de quelque chose...

Nous quittons donc l'hôtel et nous aventurons dans les rues de la ville, complètement paumé sans la moindre carte ou indication.

Bao : Il ressemble à quoi déjà le bâtiment de la MBB ?

Ryuga : C'est un grand immeuble.

Aguma : Oui c'est vrai que dans cette ville il y a très peu de grand bâtiment évidement !

Oui bon c'est vrai qu'il y en a beaucoup mais pas tant que ça quand même, on est pas à New York !

Ryuga : Continuons à chercher et on verra bien si on trouve...

Plus on avançait dans la ville et plus les rues de la ville paraissaient étranges, certains magasins avaient quelques vitres de brisé et d'autres avaient l'air vides. Il y a eu une vague de cambriolage ou quoi ?

Bao : Metal Bey City a l'air... Vide, vous trouvez pas ?

Aguma : C'est vrai qu'y a pas un chat ici...

Ryuga : Ouais et les commerces aussi on l'air d'avoir eu quelque problème... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici...

Soudain nous avons entendu un bruit dans une ruelle juste à côté de nous. Nous avons regardez et sommes tombé sur une scène bizarre, une otarie en train de fouiller dans les poubelles. D'accord, tout est normal.

Aguma : C'est quoi cette ville...

Bao : C'est pas possible là...

L'otarie, attiré par nos voix se dirigea vers nous et s'approcha d'un peu trop près à mon goût. Sauf qu'au fur et à mesure qu'on reculait la bête aquatique se rapprochait.

Bao : Ok on fait quoi là ?!

C'est alors que je me rappela d'une scène effectué il y a quelque mois quand le nabot aux cheveux vert me suivait. Nous étions dans la forêt et un tigre nous avez trouvé. Ça va être rapide... Je ressortis le même regard que j'avais sortis au tigre à l'otarie et la regarda avec. Elle me fixa un moment, et parue toute contente et continua à s'approcher.

Ryuga : Nan mais sérieux même ça ça marche pas ?!

Sérieusement ?! Ce regard à suffis à faire fuir un putain de tigre mais une otarie ça marche pas ?! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!

Aguma : J'ai peut-être une idée, ça vous dis juste de courir en fait ?

Ah oui pas con.

Ryuga : Ok on court.

Nous nous sommes donc mis à courir dans les rues de la ville, poursuivis par une otarie. Oui cette situation est comme je l'ai dit plus tôt parfaitement normal ! Au bout d'un moment, je repérai un bar dont la porte était ouverte mais qui était complètement vide. Je nous fis entrer moi, Aguma et Bao dans le bar et fermai la porte. Empêchant l'otarie d'entrer.

Bao : Ouf...

? : Ryuga ? Aguma ? Bao ?

Nous nous retournâmes et tombons sur une scène encore plus étrange que l'otarie. Wales, accroché à une cible sur le mur du bar, retenu au mur par des couteaux.

Wales : Vous voulez bien m'aider ?

On se décida tout les 3 à aller décrocher Wales. Une fois les pieds sur terre, Wales soupira de soulagement.

Wales : Merci les gars, ça fait un moment que je suis comme ça. Au fait, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Bao : Non, nous on s'est réveillé dans des chambres d'hôtel y a pas longtemps et depuis on cherche la MBB.

Aguma : Et comme toi aucun de nous ne se souviens de la fête d'hier soir...

Wales : On est dans la merde...

Ryuga : Ah ça oui...

On sorti du bar par derrière et continuons notre balade accompagné par Wales. Au bout d'un moment de marche je reconnu la rivière qui coulait près du B-Pit qui était tout près de nous.

Ryuga : Les gars vous voyez la rivière ? Elle coule à côté du B-Pit, si on trouve le B-Pit on trouvera peut-être les autres.

On décida donc de suivre la rivière, on s'approcha et nous vîmes un arbre au bord de la rivière. Tellement au bord que ses branches étaient pile au dessus de l'eau.

Aguma : Regardez dans l'arbre ! Sur cette branche !

Aguma pointa du doigt l'arbre et l'une de ses branches qui se trouvait au dessus de l'eau. Accroché à celle-ci se trouvait Nile, toujours endormi.

Wales : Alors la...

Bao : Comment on va faire pour le faire redescendre ?

Aguma : Essayons de le réveiller, peut-être qu'il pourra faire le reste de lui même.

Nous nous sommes donc approchés jusqu'à être au pied de l'arbre et avons commencé à crier pour réveiller Nile. Au bout de quelques minutes de cris, Nile ne se réveillait toujours pas. Mais c'est qu'il a le sommeil lourd l'égyptien !

Wales : Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

Ryuga : J'en ai bien une.

Je sortis L-Drago de ma poche.

Aguma : Tu vas utiliser ton dragon pour faire descendre Nile ?

Ryuga : Pas exactement non, j'ai une idée beaucoup plus drôle...

Je mis L-Drago sur son lanceur et lançai ma toupie direction la base de la branche sur lequel se trouvait Nile. La force du lancé brisa la branche, faisant tomber Nile dans la rivière. Ce qui eu l'effet escompté vu que Nile se réveilla instantanément.

Nile : C'EST FROID !

Il se débati dans l'eau jusqu'à reprendre correctement ses esprits et nager jusqu'à la rive.

Ryuga : Alors ce réveil ?

Nile : Froid.

Nile essora ses vêtements

Nile : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Donc pour la deuxième fois de la journée nous réexpliquons notre histoire depuis mon réveil jusqu'à sa trouvaille.

Nile : Vous non plus vous vous souvenez pas de la soirée d'hier ?

Bao : Non, on cherche justement les autres...

Nile : Vous avez trouvés Kyoya ou Damure ?

Wales : Désolé mec mais ils sont toujours introuvables.

Nile soupira.

Nile : Bon tant pis, cherchons les autres.

On se remit donc en route, finalement nous avons décidé de nous séparer, sans oublier de nous donner nos numéro de téléphone et je partis seul vers la ville tandis que les autres suivirent la rivière. Au bout d'un moment de marche, je percutai quelqu'un.

Ryuga : Désolé

? : Ryuga ?

Oh merde...

* * *

 **Moi : Voilà chapitre fini ! ^^**

 **Ryuga : Sérieux ?**

 **Moi : Bah quoi ?**

 **Ryuga : Moi m'excuser ?!**

 **Moi : Ouais bon j'avoue c'était un peu OOC là...**

 **Ryuga : Et sinon qui je viens de percuter ?**

 **Moi : Quelqu'un. ^^**

 **Ryuga : Pas de spoil ?**

 **Moi : Non. ^^**

 **Ryuga : T'es chiante.**

 **Moi : Je sais. ^^ Review please et à la prochaine ! ^^**

 _ ***Tardis : Temps A Relativité Dimensionnel Inter Spacial, machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace ayant la forme d'une cabine téléphonique bleu ancienne et plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Moi : Et moi revoici pour le chapitre 5 de Black Out ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : ...**

 **Moi : Bah tu dis rien ?**

 **Kyoya : Je vais essayer de rester calme... Quand cette fic va t-elle se terminer ?!**

 **Moi : Euh... Normalement dans pas longtemps, vous allez trouver ceux qui manquent aujourd'hui donc après il restera plus grand chose à faire...**

 **Ryuga : Champagne !**

 **Kyoya: Garde le pour la fin de la fic...**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas Beyblade metal fight, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Peu après avoir reçu un message de Ryuto me dire que lui et son groupe avait trouver Chaoxin, Damure et Benkeï que je reprenai seul mes recherches un peu éloigné de mon groupe quand je percutai quelqu'un.

? : Désolé

Je reconnais cette voix ...

Kyoya : Ryuga ?

Et avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter pour son nom et ses vidéos, alors qu'il a tourné vers moi l'air surpris.

Ryuga : Kyoya ?

Et merde il c'est réveillé ...

Ryuga : Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir par hasard ?

Kyoya : N-Non et toi ?

Ryuga : Non plus, je sais juste que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un mais je sais pas, il ou elle a déguerpi avant mon réveil.

Kyoya : Oh... Bon et bien un moins sur la liste des "À Trouver"

Ryuga : "À Trouver" ?

Je soupirai et lui racontai toute l'histoire sans se souvenir de lui sur le lieu et la circonstance de mon réveil. Je sais que Ryuga ne m'aime pas plus qu'un simple ami malgré le fait qu'il soit bis alors je préfère ne rien dire...

Ryuga : Moi aussi j'ai un groupe avec qui cherche des gens, dans mon groupe il y a Aguma, Bao, Wales et Nile.

Kyoya : J'envoie un message aux autres, toi va chercher ton groupe.

Il parti pour son groupe pendant que j'envoyai un message à Madoka et Ryuto son expliquant toute la scène. Quelques minutes plus tard mon groupe et celui de Ryuga étaient désormais réuni. Wales et Sophie se sautèrent littéralement dans le bas de l'autre côté que le Nile vint me rejoindre.

Kyoya: Alors comment tu t'es réveillé toi ?

Nile : Ryuga m'a jeté dans une rivière.

Ah, ceci explique pourquoi il est trempé.

Nile : Et toi ton réveil ?

Kyoya : Oh euh je suis réveillé sur un banc dans le parc.

Nile : Sur un banc dans le parc hein ?

Nile me dévisagea tandis que je fis tout pour rester naturel. Nile est le seul à savoir que je suis gay et surtout il est le seul à savoir que j'aime Ryuga. Il a toujours était très observateur.

Nile : Je sais que tu mens Kyo et n'essaie même pas de le nier.

Kyoya : * soupir * Bon ok je suis pas vraiment réveillé sur un banc dans le parc...

Nile : J'imagine que c'est toi avec qui Ryuga a couché ?

Kyoya : Oui...

Nile : Juste une seconde... T'es con ou t'es con ?! Pourquoi tu a pas dit que c'est toi avec qui il a couché ?!

Kyoya : Parce que j'ai pas envie de gâcher notre amitié...

Nile : * soupir * Il faut bien que tu lui dise un jour quand même...

Kyoya : Et pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ça ne pas rester comme c'est déjà ?!

Nile : Parce qu'il t'aime aussi !

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur nous deux que les autres, trop occupé dans leurs propres discutions n'ont rien a remarqué sur l'altercation entre moi et Nile.

Nile : Ryuga t'aime.

Kyoya : Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?!

Nile : Parce que je voulais que tu réalises toi même qu'il t'aime ou que tu lui dise avant ! Alors maintenant que tu sais va lui parler !

Je détournai le regard de Nile et à propos de l'homme au cheveux blanc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et qui discutait avec Chris et Dynamis.

Kyoya : Je ne peux pas... Enfin pas maintenant...

Nile : Pourquoi ?

Kyoya : Je préfère attendre que toute cette histoire soit réglée, il reste encore 4 personnes à retrouver.

Nile : Il reste qui ?

Kyoya : Zéo, Tobi, Meï-Meï et Chi-Yun.

Nile: Trouvons les vite, plus vite sur les lieux plus vite tu pourras tout avouer à Ryuga.

Je fixai toujours Ryuga avec crainte et envie tandis que Nile parti discuter avec d'autres personnes. Au final nous nous sommes encore séparé pour la recherche des 4 autres disparus. Je me suis retrouvé donc de nouveau seul perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que j'entende vaguement quelqu'un m'appeler. Je suis retourné et tombé au nez avec Chi Yun courant vers moi.

Chi Yun : Kyoya !

Kyoya : Chi Yun ? Mais où est-ce que t'étais passé ?

Chi Yun : Bah je suis réveillé sur ce banc là et je t'ai vu alors je suis venu.

Kyoya : Euh... Tu m'expliques pour ça ?

Je pointai mon doigt vers le dessus de sa tête sur lequel se trouve actuellement un perroquet. Une situation normale quoi.

Chi Yun : * hausse des épaules * Il était déjà là à mon réveil et maintenant il me lâche plus.

Kyoya : * soupir * Situation normale... Bon tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

Chi Yun : Non.

Kyoya : Je vais t'amener voir le reste du groupe, Dashan est avec moi.

Chi Yun : Dashan? Il se souvient d'hier soir ?

Kyoya : Non personne ne s'en souvient et on cherche un peu tout le monde, il reste plus que 3 personnes à trouver.

Chi Yun : Il est où Dashan?

Kyoya: Il doit être dans le reste du groupe en attendant t'as qu'à chercher les autres avec moi.

Il haussa les épaules et me suivit sans un mot toujours avec le perroquet bleu et jaune sur sa tête qui n'avait pas envie de partir de son nouveau nid. J'envoyai donc un nouveau message à Ryuto et Madoka. N'empêche même si on se souvient pas de la fête faut avouer que c'est marrant de chercher tout le monde, non pas que j'aime la chasse au trésor mais c'est tellement marrant de trouver des gens dans la situation comme celle de Dashan ou de Jack et Damian. Bon ok Damian et Jack auraient pu mourir mais c'est pas arrivé. Bon ok la voiture de Rio a explosé mais il en a d'autre.

Chi Yun : Au fait il c'est passé quoi pendant que je dormais encore?

J'expliquai donc l'histoire pour au moins le centième fois à Chi Yun.

Chi Yun : D'accord.

Et il reprit la route sans un mot de plus. Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais ce gosse ...

 _Pdv Madoka_

Après avoir reçu les deux messages de Kyoya disant que son groupe avait trouvé un autre groupe composé de Ryuga, Wales, Bao, Nile et Aguma ainsi qu'il avait trouv Chi Yun mon groupe et moi continuons nos recherches dans le plus grand des calmes... Vous sentez l'ironie ? Parce qu'avec Yu le calme n'existe plus.

Yu : Il reste qui encore à trouver ? Moi je veux aller avec Tithi et Kéké ! Et je veux de la glace !

Tsubasa : Il reste encore Meï-Meï, Zéo et Tobi à trouver Yu il va falloir attendre avant de retrouver Tithi et Kenta et non tu n'aurais pas de glace.

Yu : Maieuhh aller Tsutsu s'te plait !

Tsubasa : Non

Heureusement que Tsubasa est là, sans lui je ne sais pas commenter pour gérer Yu... Et encore, Yu ne le lâche pas qu'il n'accepte pas moins de lui donner une glace...

Enfin, nous continuons notre chemin dans le bâtiment de la MBB tout en ouvrant toutes les portes qui s'offrent à nous. La plupart de nous font voir des pièces complètement sans dessus de dessous et une autre avec encore des animaux qui n'ont strictement rien à faire ici.

Julian : Hé les gars venez voir ça !

À la peine Julian eu-t-il terminé sa phrase que nous courons à ses côtés voir se qui se passait.

King : Euh... C'est qui ?

C'est vrai que c'était difficile à voir, j'explique: Au plafond se trouve les conduits d'aérations. Au plafond, on a quelqu'un qui a ouvert le conduit, qui s'y est mit et qui c'est endormi avec ses jambes qui pendent dans le vide.

Gingka : On devrait peut-être le sortir de là

Tsubasa : Oui mais on devrait pas le réveil avant ?

Madoka : Ça serait préférable oui

King : Mais on s'en fou sur un juste à faire ça et puis c'est tout

King s'approcha de la personne encore endormie, prit une de ses jambes et tira dessus le faisant tomber du plafond et le réveillant sur le coup de la chute.

? : Aïe ! Mais où est-ce que je suis ?

Gingka : Zéo !

L'inconnu du plafond est effectivement Zéo qui semble ne pas avoir aimé sa chute. Nous entendons ensuite des petits cris provenant du conduit.

Yuki : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

À peine eu-t-il dis ses mots qu'une nuée de chauve-souris sorti du conduit volant un peu partout dans le couloir. Tout le monde hurla, moi y compris. Je vous jure que je suis à deux doigts de partir en courant ! Je n'aime pas les chauve-souris ! Environ 2 minutes plus tard toute la chauve-souris c'étaient enfin envolé plus loin dans et hors du bâtiment.

Madoka: King !

King : Bah quoi il est réveillé ET sorti du conduit alors tout va bien !

Décidément il est tout aussi idiot que Masamune... -_- '

Zéo : Où est-ce qu'on est ? E-Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Je me souviens de rien...

Madoka : Relève toi ils vont t'expliquer, moi je vais envoyer un message aux autres.

Julian et Tsubasa aidèrent Zéo tandis que Gingka et Yuki lui expliquèrent la situation. Pendant ce temps je pris mon ordinateur et envoyai un nouveau message au garçon leur expliquant que nous avions trouvé Zéo et qu'il ne rester donc que Tobi et Meï-Meï à trouver.

 _Pdv Ryuto_

Après avoir reçu un message de Kyoya et Madoka indiquant qu'il ne restait plus que Tobi et Meï-Meï à trouver, mon groupe et moi nous remettons à nos recherches tandis que je savais désormais comment allait mon frère. Je me suis tellement inquiété pendant nos recherches... C'est vrai quoi mon frère est peut-être plus fort mais n'empêche que personne ne se souvient de rien et qu'on a fais pas mal chose bizarre la nuit dernière, Ryuga aurait très bien pu être attaqué par l'un de ses animaux ou avoir l'idée folle de sauter d'un toit ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore !

Kakeru : Ça va Ryuto ?

Ah oui c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je suis perdu dans mes pensées comme ça...

Ryuto : Ouais t'inquiète pas Keru, je pense juste à mon frère, je suis content qu'il ait rien.

Kakeru : Moi aussi, mais il faut surtout se concentrer, il ne nous reste plus que deux personnes à retrouver et après peut enfin essayer de tirer cette affaire au clair.

Il a raison, il faut continuer les recherches. Bientôt on saura enfin ce qui est arrivé à cette fête. Enfin j'espère...

Damure : Les gars j'ai trouvé quelqu'un !

Quand on en parle... Nous accourons auprès de Damure et découvrons Meï-Meï endormi dans les escaliers de secours, dehors, avec la vitre y menant brisé. C'est très probablement comme ça qu'elle a accédé aux escaliers.

Kenta : C'est quoi ça ?

Kenta pointa du doigt 2 boules rousse et une boule grise se trouvant toute les 3 accrochées à Meï-Meï.

Kakeru : Ça serait pas... Un Koala ?

Je m'approchai de la boule grise que désignait Kakeru comme un Koala et me rendit compte qu'effectivement cette boule de poil grise n'était autre qu'un Koala restant accroché à notre cher Meï-Meï toujours endormi.

Tithi : C'est dangereux ?

Chaoxin : Mais non c'est juste un animal qui mange des feuilles c'est inoffensif !

Kenta : Ouais comme l'alligator qui a failli de bouffer si Kakeru n'avait pas était là !

Kenta et Tithi éclatèrent de rire au souvenir tandis que Chaoxin rougissait de honte. Ah les dossier de cette journée resterons à jamais gravé dans nos mémoire... Et dans nos téléphones.

Benkei : Mais c'est quoi alors les deux autres boules de poils ? Des Koalas roux ?

Kakeru : Benkei les Koalas roue n'existe pas...

Damure : Moi je sais se que c'est

Tout le mode se tourna vers Damure, moi y compris

Damure : Ce sont des Pandas Roux

Ryuto : Des Pandas Roux ?!

Je me tournai vers Meï-Meï toujours endormi et m'approchai pour regarder de plus près les boules de poils rousses et en touchai un qui tourna la tête vers moi. Je pris mon portable et tapai "Panda Roux" sur la barre de recherche google et... Bingo ! Ce sont bien des pandas roux.

Ryuto : Il a raison, c'est des pandas roux

Celui que j'avais touché se décrocha de Meï-Meï et vint sur mes épaules

Ryuto : Damure dis moi que c'est inoffensif ça aussi

Damure : Oui t'inquiète pas il te fera pas de mal

Le panda roux numéro 1 resta encore quelque instant sur mes épaules à regarder tout le monde et finalement sauta au sol et parti dans les couloirs de la MBB.

Kakeru : Mais comment autant d'animaux ont atterris ici ?

Ryuto : J'en sais rien...

J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois... Enfin bon, réveillons Meï-Meï il serait temps. Kakeru secoua Meï-Meï et la réveilla, elle posa ensuite les yeux sur le Koala accroché à l'un de ses bras

Meï-Meï : Oh un Kaloa !

Elle caressa le Koala toute contente

Chaoxin : On dit Koala Meï-Meï... -_-'

Meï-Meï : Oh une peluche rousse !

Elle caressa le deuxième panda roux qui lui était encore collé à elle

Chaoxin : C'est un panda roux Meï-Meï pas une peluche... -_-'

Quelque minutes plus tard nous avons réussi à faire déguerpir le deuxième panda roux et et décroché le Koala de Meï-Meï et lui expliquons finalement la situation.

Meï-Meï : Mais c'est offreux !

Chaoxin : Affreux Meï-Meï affreux... -_-'

Kakeru : Donc voilà il ne reste plus que Tobi à retrouver et on pourra tous se réunir pour faire le point, Ryuto tu préviens les autres ?

Ryuto : Tout de suite

Je ressortis donc mon portable et envoyai un message à Madoka et Kyoya, leur expliquant la trouvaille de Meï-Meï et aussi celle de 2 pandas roux et d'un Koala. En tout cas j'espère qu'on a pas fait ce que je crois sinon on est dans la merde...

 _Pdv Ryuga_

Après que mon groupe et celui de Kyoya aient fusionné tout le monde se mit à discuter entre eux, moi y compris. Je discutai avec Dynamis et Chris, qui avec le temps a fini par me pardonner la fois où j'ai essayé de la tué, et jetai quelque coup d'œil à Kyoya et Nile. C'est deux là sont trop proche à mon goût, oui je l'admet je suis un peu jaloux de Nile. C'est le meilleur ami de Kyoya, alors il est proche de lui, il a de la chance... Parfois je me demande même si ils sont pas plus que ça...

Je repris vite ma discutions avec Dynamis et Chris et appris vite comment ils ont été trouvé et par qui. Il semblerait que Dynamis ait dormi dans un arbre et que Chris et dévalisé un magasin de jouet, et ben, une connerie de plus à mettre sur son casier judiciaire à lui...

Au final nous nous sommes tous de nouveau séparé pour partir à la recherches des derniers disparu. Mais bon, moi je pensai surtout à Kyoya, je devrais peut-être lui dire que je l'aime... Non mauvaise idée, il me rejetterait c'est évident... Je ne suis qu'un ami pour lui rien de plus... Je me demande avec qui j'ai bien pu couché quand même...

Mes pas me conduisirent vers une place vers le centre ville ou se trouvait une fontaine. Dans cette fontaine, se trouvaient des pingouins. Non non je ne rigole pas il y a vraiment des pingouins qui s'amuse dans la fontaine avec un mec assis au bord. Je m'approchai et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme familier mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus, rah qui ça peu être... Niveau mec à trouver il reste... Zéo ? Non je l'ai déjà vu c'est pas lui, Chi Yun ? Non lui c'est qu'un gosse, bon alors c'est peut-être Tobi. On peut toujours essayer.

Ryuga : Tobi ?

Le mec se retourna et je me rendit compte que c'était bel et bien Tobi.

Tobi : Ryuga ! Tu sais où se trouve la MBB ? Et les autres ? Et tu te souviens de se qu'il c'est passé hier ? Et surtout est-ce que tu sais comment me débarrasser d'eux ?!

Il désigna les pingouins

Ryuga : Alors dans l'ordre : Non, je sais où ils sont, non et... Je ne crois pas non.

Tobi : Super... Il me lâche plus depuis que je me suis réveillé avec eux à côté de moi, ils me suivent partout !

Ryuga : Viens je sais où sont les autres, qui sait ils vont peut-être te lâcher.

Tobi : Je te suis

Je pris la direction de là ou mon groupe et celui de Kyoya se sont réuni tandis que Tobi me suivait avec ses pingouins sur ses traces.

Ryuga : Alors , comme vont vos pingouins ?

Je me sentais obligé de la faire celle là, je ricanai tandis qu'il arborait un regard disant "pitié sauvez moi !", j'aime tellement me foutre de la gueule des gens dans ce genre de situation...

On arriva finalement et je vis quelque personne qui étaient encore dans les alentours, je les rassemblai et appelai ceux qui manquaient à l'appel. Tout le monde fut donc de nouveau réuni. Kyoya arriva avec Chi Yun le barrant de la liste avec Tobi tandis que le propriétaire de Leonne nous indiqua que Zéo et Meï-Meï avaient été trouvé par les autres groupe.

Chris : Et maintenant ?

Kyoya : On retourne à la MBB, les groupes de Madoka et de Ryuto nous attendent dans le hall d'entrée.

Kyoya nous conduit donc tous à la MBB. Une fois arrivé, Ryuto me sauta dessus.

Ryuto : Grand frère ! ^^

Ryuga : Content qu'il te soit rien arrivé

Ryuto : Moi aussi ^^

Kakeru et Kyoya eurent droit à la même scène tandis que tout le monde retrouvait tout le monde. Au moins même si personne se souvient de rien on est tous là c'est déjà ça.

Madoka : Maintenant récapitulons, quelqu'un a des théories sur ce qui a bien pu se passer durant cette fête ?

Je vis Ryuto ouvrir la bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler les portes de la MBB s'ouvrirent révélant un invité surprise.

? : Ssssssssalut tout le monde !

Ryuga : Reiji ?!

Et oui, c'était bien Reiji qui se trouvait là. Mais qu'est-ce que fou ce psychopathe ici ?!

Kyoya : QU'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?!

Reiji : Vous étiez moins méchant quand je sssssuis venu à la fête

Madoka : Tu es venu ?!

Reiji : Oui et vous étiez toussss bizarre, vous étiez sssssssurement bourré.

Kakeru : Alors tu te souviens de la fête ?!

Reiji : Et oui

Ryuto : Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi il y a des animaux bizarre un peu partout dans le bâtiment ?

Reiji : C'est sssssssimple pourtant

Chris : Aller accouche !

Reiji : On a libéré tout les animaux du zoo !

* * *

 **Moi : Et voilà mission réussi ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Quelle mission ?**

 **Moi : J m'étais lancé comme défi de finir ce chapitre avant la fin des vacances, je suis fier là ^^**

 **Kyoya : Tu t'es pas foulé, c'est demain la rentrée !**

 **Moi : Je le sais bien merci j'entre en seconde !**

 **Kyoya : Ah**

 **Moi : Bon alors bonne rentrée à tous, j'espère que ça vous à plu et n'oubliez pas, review please ! ^^**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Moi : Salut tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Enfin le dernier chapitre !**

 **Moi : Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que c'est le dernier chapitre nom de dieu ?!**

 **Ryuga : Parce qu'il y a plus grand chose à faire... ?**

 **Moi : Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire dans une fic. ^^ Il suffit de trouver quoi**

 **Kyoya : Et tu le sais ?**

 **Moi : ...**

 **Ryuga : Ça veut dire non**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas Beyblade Métal Fight et NON CE N'EST PAS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE BORDEL !**

 **Ryuga : Et donc pas la fin de nos emmerdes...**

 **Moi : Exact ! ^^ Bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^^**

* * *

 _Pdv Kyoya_

On a fait quoi ?! Oh putain on est dans la merde !

Madoka : Dites moi que c'est une blague...

Ryuto : Je me doutais un peu qu'on avait fait un truc du style...

Reiji : D'ailleurs merccccccci pour m'avoir aidé à libérer messs amis sssssserpents, Kenta, Madoka et Damure.

Kenta : M-Mais j'ai peur des serpents moi !

Madoka : Et moi aussi !

Reiji : Vous étiez bourré cccccccette nuit là

Gingka : C'est impossible, mon père m'aurait tué si on avait ramené une seule goutte d'alcool ici !

Reiji : Alors je ne sssssssais pas mais cccccc'était tout comme

Ryuga : Raconte nous ce qui c'est passé qu'on en finisse !

Reiji : Quand je sssssuis arrivé...

 ** _Flashback_**

Reiji : *ouvre les portes de la MBB* Alors on ne m'a pas invité ?

Tsubasa : Hééééé Reijiji ! Ça fait un bail ! *sourire hébété*

Reiji : Vousss êtes bourrés ?

Gingka : Juste un peu de punch ! *sourire hébété*

Reiji : *regarde tout le monde qui sont tous à peu près dans le même état* Je vais vous laissssssser j'ai des ssssssserpents à libérer

Kenta : Je vais t'aider ! J'adooooooore les serpents ! *sourire hébété*

Madoka : Moi aussiiiii ! *sourire hébété*

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

Reiji : Au final vous m'avez presque toussssss accompagné au zzzzoo, le nain vert, fille brune et le mec chinois qui ssssse la pète m'ont aidé avec les ssssserpents pendant que d'autres ont libérés d'autresss animaux.

Kenta : Mais j'aime pas les serpents !

Madoka : Et moi non plus !

Chaoxin : Et d'où je me la pète ?! C'est pas ma faute si je suis plus beau que vous tous réuni !

Reiji : Vousss étiez raide défonccccccé *sourire moqueur*

King : Et tu sais quoi d'autre le fou des serpents ?

Reiji : Je vous ai vu dévalissser des magasssins et vousss avez fait les fou en ville

Chris : Si les flics nous chopent on est foutu !

Reiji : En parlant de çcccca les flics ont essayé de vous choper mais vous vous êtes tousssss enfuis, Kyoya leur même fait un doigt d'honneur *sourit*

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi

Kyoya : Quoi ? C'est une habitude que j'ai pris étant môme c'est tout

Madoka : Parce que quand t'étais gamin tu faisais des doigts d'honneur au flics ?!

Kyoya : Bah ouais, ils me coursaient tellement souvent c'est devenu un jeu pour moi

Tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais fou avant de retourner leur attention sur Reiji

Tsubasa : Et quoi d'autre ?

Reiji : J'ai vu ccccccertains ssssssse rouler des pelles lesss uns lesss autres *sourit* et d'autre voler une voiture *regarde Damian et Jack* Voir les deux

Damian et Jack : *rougissent et regardent ailleurs*

Ryuga : Attend, ça veut dire que tu sais avec qui j'ai pu coucher cette nuit ?

Reiji : Oui * sourit * J'ai pris quelques photos évidemment

Tous : Montres !

Reiji sortis son téléphone tandis que tout le monde se pressaient de regarder l'écran. Je rejoignis à mon tour le groupe et regardai aussi l'écran du téléphone. Sur celui ci apparaissaient des photos de plusieurs d'entre nous à la MBB ou au zoo. Aguma et Bao s'embrassant, Kenta, Madoka et Chaoxin libérant les serpents avec des têtes complètement à l'ouest et aussi une photo de Masamune avec son otarie adoré et Tsubasa dans une cage à oiseau. Tsubasa dans une cage à oiseau ?

Reiji : Il répétait qu'il était un oisssseau. Je crois qu'il est allé sur le toit en disssant qu'il allait ssss'envoler

Tsubasa devînt tout pâle, heureusement qu'il s'est endormi sur le toit, sinon a retrouvé un mort ce matin... Je commence quand même à flipper un peu, j'espère qu'il n'a pas de photos de moi et Ryuga !

Ryuga : Bon aller donne moi ça toi !

Ryuga arracha le téléphone des mains de Reiji et feuilletait toutes les photos, les faisant vite défiler. Il cherche une photo de lui avec la personne avec qui il a couché, c'est à dire moi ! Je ferais mieux de me tirer... Nile va me tuer mais il est hors de question que tout le monde le sache ! Pendant que Ryuga regardait toujours le téléphone du serpent je sortis discrètement de la MBB et courrai aussi loin que je pouvais.

 _Pdv Ryuga_

Perdant patiente, j'arrachai finalement le téléphone des mains de Reiji et feuilletai moi même les photos à la recherche d'un indice sur la personne avec qui j'ai pu couché jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur LA photo.

...

...

...

Je suis resté figé face à ce que je voyais.

Moi, embrassant Kyoya en le plaquant contre un mur dans une ruelle.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

M-Mais alors ça veut dire... Que c'est avec lui que j'ai couché depuis le début ?!

Mais pourquoi il m'a rien dit ?! Il a menti sur le lieu de son réveil et il n'a pas même osé moi dire qu'il avait passé la nuit avec moi ! Mais... Si il n'a rien dit... Ça veut dire qu'il regrette la nuit dernière... Il ne m'aime pas... Je le savais déjà mais au fond de moi j'espérais quand même un peu qu'il m'aimait aussi... Je cherchai Kyoya du regard et découvris qu'il avait disparu, je rendis son téléphone à Reiji et sortis de la MBB, cherchant Kyoya partout. Même si il ne m'aime pas je veux en avoir le cœur net !

Dorénavant je courais à la recherche du blader aux yeux bleu qui hante mes nuits et réussi finalement à la trouver assis sur un banc dans le parc, l'air légèrement paniqué. J'inspirai un grand coup et allai lui parler.

Ryuga : Kyoya

Il sursauta et me regarda toujours avec son air légèrement paniqué.

Kyoya : O-Oui ?

Ryuga : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que c'était avec toi que j'avais couché ?

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Et voilà ça y est... Il a tout découvert... Il doit me détester maintenant...

Kyoya : J-Je sais pas... J'avais peur je pense...

Ryuga : ... Tu regrettes ?

Quoi ? Moi regretter d'avoir passer la nuit avec lui ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! Même si je m'en souviens pas je ne regrette pas...

Ryuga : Tu sais si tu veux on peut faire comme si il ne c'était rien passer et on reste amis...

Rester amis ?! Mais moi je voudrais que ça aille plus loin... Rah aller c'est l'heure d'avoir des couilles bordel !

Kyoya : Non !

Ryuga : ?!

Kyoya : Je veux pas oublier ce qu'il c'est passé et je ne veux pas qu'on reste amis non plus !

Je vis une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux doré et je compris que ma phrase était effectivement mal tourné

Kyoya : N-Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Ce que j'ai voulu dire c-c'est que... Je veux qu'on sois plus que ça...

Je détournai le regard de Ryuga, de peur de voir du dégoût dans son regard jusqu'à ce que je sente ses doigts sur mon menton me relever la tête pour le regarder. À cet instant je vis ces magnifique yeux doré me regarder avec tendresse puis s'approcher de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. D'abord choqué, je restai en état de bug quelque instant avant de fermer les yeux et de répondre au doux baiser que m'offrait Ryuga. Vite à bout de souffle nous avons du nous éloigner l'un de l'autre tandis que l'on se regardait dans les yeux.

Ryuga : Je t'aime

Kyoya : Je t'aime aussi Ryuga

Il me sourit et m'embrassa encore, cette fois plus durement. Sa langue cherchant la mienne nous battant pour la domination qu'il gagna sans peine tandis que je passai mes bras autour de son cou nous rapprochant. Après une longue séance d'embrassade nous nous détachons enfin l'un de l'autre.

Ryuga : On devrait retourner avec les autres

Kyoya : C'est vrai...

Sans la moindre force de volonté nous nous voyons contrains de retourner à la MBB et de stopper nos embrassades. Arrivé près de la MBB nous voyons tout le monde sortir du bâtiment en courant comme des dératé comme si leur vie en dépendait. Damian et Jack passèrent près de nous

Damian : Courez y a les flics qui veulent nous coffrer !

Ahurie Ryuga et moi avons regarder les voitures de polices se trouvant devant la MBB et les policier sortir du bâtiment poursuivant tout le monde. Un policier nous remarqua et nous cria de le suivre sans résistance alors qu'il commençait à courir vers nous.

Ryuga : Cours !

Ryuga me prit la main et nous nous mirent à courir aussi vite que nous pouvions. Les flics nous coursaient toujours et ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir nous lâcher. Soudain Ryuga m'entraîna dans une ruelle déserte et me retrouvai plaquer contre lui. Il me fit signe de me taire tandis que les policiers passaient à côté de nous sans nous remarquer. Moi je rougissais juste de ma proximité avec Ryuga. Plaqué contre un mur, contre lui, son visage si proche du miens... Calme toi mon cœur calme toi !

Ryuga : C'est bon ils sont partis on peut y aller...

Mais visiblement aucun de nous deux n'avaient envie de partir. Ryuga me regardait droit dans les yeux tandis que nos lèvres n'étaient séparer que par quelque malheureux centimètres... Juste un peu plus... Juste avant que nos lèvres n'entre en contact le téléphone de Ryuga sonna signalant un nouveau message. Il jura et sortis son téléphone. Il vit le message et le lit à voix haute.

Ryuga : Retrouvons nous tous chez moi j'ai une solution signé Dynamis, je crois qu'il a envoyé le message à tout le monde.

Je sortis mon téléphone qui était en mode silencieux et remarquai le message de Dynamis.

Kyoya : Bon alors allons chez lui, avec toute ses potions et divinité il peut peut-être nous aider comme il dit.

Ryuga : Allons y

Quelques heures plus tard tout les invités se trouvaient chez Dynamis tandis que quelques uns arborait quelques égratignures et autres bleu. Au moins ils ont échappés au flics...

Dynamis : Je vous ai rassemblé car j'ai trouvé et fait une potions qui pourrait nous rendre la mémoire, comme ça on saura pourquoi on a finis dans cet état.

Il désigna une marmite remplis de liquide rose. Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance...

Dynamis : Qui y va en premier ?

Ryuga : Je veux bien

Mais pourquoi il se désigne ?! Juste avant de boire il me chuchota à l'oreille.

Ryuga : Comme ça je me souviendrait de cette nuit ~ *sourire pervers*

Je devînt rouge tomate tandis qu'il but son verre cul sec. Il y eu un blanc pendant lequel Ryuga semblait réfléchir

Madoka : Alors ?

Ryuga : Je me souviens de tout mais je ne vois pas comment on a pu finir comme ça, tout ce qu'on a bu c'est du punch et il y avait pas d'alcool dedans...

Yu : À mon tour à mon tour ! ^^

Yu se précipita sur la marmite et bu aussi de la potion de Dynamis. Il sembla réfléchir et dis à son tour

Yu : Non je vois pas, après tout c'est pas mon sucre qui a pu nous rendre dans cet état.

Tsubasa : Ton sucre ?

Yu : Bah oui, juste avant la fête un homme m'a demandé si je voulais le sachet qu'il me montrait, il y avait de la poudre blanche dedans alors je savais que c'était du sucre. Il m'a dit que si je le battais en duel je gagnai le sucre alors on a combattu et j'ai gagné ! Il m'a donné le sucre et je l'ai emmené avec moi à la fête, quand j'ai goûté le punch je trouvais qu'il manquait de sucre alors j'ai mis tout le sachet dedans ! ^^

...

...

...

Je vais tuer ce gosse.

Tous : YUUUUUUUUU !

* * *

 **Moi : Et voilà Black Out finis ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Mais tu criais que c'était pas le dernier chapitre !**

 **Moi : Bah normal je dois encore faire l'épilogue ! ^^**

 **Tous : ...**

 **Moi : Bah quoi ?**

 **Kyoya : Review please...**

 **Moi : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?**


	7. Épilogue

**Moi : Coucou tout le monde ça y est me revoilà ! ^^**

 **Kyoya : Et merde les vacances sont finis...**

 **Moi : Oui mais ma panne d'internet non ! 1 mois déjà que j'ai plus internet chez moi !**

 **Kyoya : Bah comment tu fais pour écrire alors ?**

 **Moi : Le CDI du lycée fait très bien l'affaire ^^**

 **Kyoya : Et merde...**

 **Moi : Mais t'inquiète pas Kyo c'est juste l'épilogue de Black Out ça y est c'est finis ! TT_TT**

 **Ryuga : Champagne !**

 **Moi : Je ne possède pas beyblade métal fight, bonne lecture ! ^^ Ryuga range cette bouteille !**

 **Ryuga : Jamais ! L'occasion est bien trop belle**

 **Moi : Maieuh... TT_TT**

* * *

 _Pdv Kyoya_

Une semaine c'est écoulé depuis la fête à la MBB, tout est revenu à la normale, enfin presque. Après avoir coursé les flics et nous être planqué chez Dynamis on apprit que tout était de la faute de Yu. Actuellement il est privé de sucreries à cause de sa connerie, bonne punition pour se démon vous trouvez pas ? Enfin, après ça Ryo est finalement rentré et a découvert le bordel qu'on a mis chez lui, il était légèrement énervé. Gingka est interdit de compétition pendant 2 mois comme nous tous d'ailleurs, moi ? Ça me gène pas trop, comme ça je peux m'entraîner et profiter de Ryuga.

Et oui, après toute cette histoire Ryuga et moi sommes finalement en couple, enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Mais bon on est pas les seuls à s'êtres mis ensemble, Dynamis et Chris nous on suivi quelques jours plus tard eux aussi sont en couple maintenant. En plus je crois que Ryuto et Kakeru ne vont pas tarder eux non plus, ils se tournent autour depuis longtemps déjà !

Au final les flics ont rattrapé certains d'entre nous comme Damian et Jack ainsi que King, Benkeï et Chaoxin. Reiji lui bah... Il c'est évanoui dans la nature, on a plus entendu parlé de lui depuis la fête, de toute façon c'est mieux comme ça.

En plus il y en a eu pas mal en plus de Gingka qui se sont fait engueulé par Ryo, Yu étant le plus grondé. Moi et Ryuga on c'est barré direct, on a réussi à échapper à toute répercutions mis à part l'interdiction au compétitions. Mais bon ça c'est pas trop grave vu qu'il n'y en a pas de prévu pendant les 2 prochain mois. J'ai l'impression que la connerie de Gingka vient de son père...

Maintenant je suis dans mon appart blotti dans les bras de mon dragon au cheveux blanc tandis que je repense à cette soirée. Finalement c'était peut-être pas si mal.

Ryuga : À quoi tu penses ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui et lui sourit

Kyoya : À ce qui nous a mené ici

Il ricana me serra un peu plus dans ses bras

Ryuga : C'est vrai que même si on était drogué c'était pas si mal

Kyotya : Surtout la nuit

Je lui sourit. Et oui, Dynamis et sa potion ont rendu les souvenirs de la fête à tout le monde alors tout le monde s'en rappel, et Ryuga et moi nous souvenons donc parfaitement de la nuit après la fête...

Ryuga : Et que dirais tu de remettre ça ? ~

Il me fit l'un de ses sourire pervers tandis qu'il commençait déjà à m'embrasser le cou, je lui sourit à mon tour

Kyoya : Pourquoi pas ~

Cette soirée était une bonne idée finalement

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Moi : Et voilà Black ut est finis maintenant *snif* TT_TT**

 **Tout le monde : *fais la fête avec du champagne et danse***

 **Moi : Vous êtes pas sympa ! TT_TT Je l'aimais moi cette fic...**

 **Kyoya : Nous non !**

 **Moi : *soupir* Bon à la prochaine tout le monde et n'oubliez pas la petite review ça fait plaisir ! ^^**


End file.
